Breaking Twilight
by sarinacullen29
Summary: What if Renesmee was really the only one of her kind. So Alice and Jasper never left and was there when the Volturi arrived. Who would help them now?
1. Chapter 1 to 13

Breaking Twilight

SPOILER ALERT: This story takes place during book 4 of the Twilight Saga. So if you have not read it stop now.

What if Renesmee was really the only one of her kind. So Alice and Jasper never left and was there when the Volturi arrived. Who would help them now?

Could a young woman from Edward's forgotten past be the key to their salvation. If so? What will her arrival do to Bella and Edward's relationship when their past is reveled?

Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns Twilight, I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

As the Volturi leaders stood there huddled together I could see Jane and Alec struggling to make us feel their power. But my shield held. The others were reading them selves for a more physical attack than they were use to.

Edward and I was just about to send Jacob running into the wood's with Renesmee on his back. When suddenly Alice's hand appeared on my shoulder. She whispered "Don't do it, not yet." That was all she said as she quickly returned to her place.

I looked at Edward to ask him what was going on. But he shook his head and just smiled that beautiful crocked smile of his. I don't know why, but this made me fell like we had hope.

Suddenly Edward darted away from me, I watched him as he came to a stop just a few feet from where the Volturi stood.

"Aro…you may want to wait, before you do something that you'll regret." he said this in a voice that sounded more confident than I thought it should. Again I felt hope surge though me.

The sound of Edwards voice must have surprised Aro because he swung around so fast I thought he might actually fall over. The look on his face was of complete surprise, he quickly glanced over his shoulder toward Jane and Alec, they looked helplessly at him.

"Well Edward, I see your wife has taped into her true ability for shielding. Now what was that about me regretting something?"

"Just wait for it." Edward replied

Suddenly the air around us began to change. I could feel the electric energy surging around us. "Edward…?" I called. He was back at my side before I could finish.

"Don't worry, just watch." he whispered while pointing to the spot between our family and our enemy's, the spot was right in front of Aro.

As I watched my fear began to rise again unsure of what I was seeing, I quickly reached up to Jacob and grabbed Renesmee, pulling her tight to me. I knew it was foolish Edward would never let anything happen to her but it still mad me feel better.

As I stood there holding my little girl, I watched the spot that Edward had pointed at, suddenly the electricity around us began to pull together and a big ball of lighting formed in front of us, than out of nowhere it exploded in a bright flash, I closed my eyes from the light and when I opened them the electric ball was going and in its place was a young woman dressed all in black, she had long brown wavy hair, and before I could say anything she quickly looked over at Edward and winked, I looked at Edward and his expression was something I had not thought I would see.

I was so shocked I pulled Renesmee in tighter to me and stepped closer to Jacob's side I wasn't sure why but his expression suddenly sent a wavy of unease through me. He wore a smile that made me think that this was going to get worse before it ever got better. But than his smile changed, he looked more…at peace.

What the hell was going on, who was this woman, why was she winking at my husband, and why was her being here putting him more at ease? At this point I didn't think that even his answer would be such a surprise but than I heard the woman speak, and what she said nearly knock the breath from me.

Edward's POV

I watched as Alice's vision field my head, we were just about to send our little angel away with Jacob when the air began to electrify and became a giant ball of light that exploded making it hard to see but when we were finally able to focus the ball of light was gone and in its place stood a young woman dressed in all black, she had long wavy brown hair and slowly turned and looked at me and with a sly wink she turned back to face Aro, as I looked at her though Alice's eyes we both thought "_Sarina." _

The vision ended and I knew at once that everything was going to be fine. I looked down at Bella and could tell she was about to ask me something but I could not let her knowing anything with out alerting Aro at the same time. So I shook my head and gave her my crocked smile to reassure her. And than swiftly moved toward the Volturi.

"Aro…you may want to wait, before you do something that you'll regret." I said.

He swung around and his thoughts hit me, he was surprised that I was still able to talk let alone the fact that I was standing mere feet from him. He didn't understand why Jane and Alec had not taken care us. He looked over his shoulder at them and realized that they were trying as hard as ever but with no luck, the helpless look they shot him made him realize what was going on.

"Well Edward, I see your wife has taped into her true ability for shielding. Now what was that about me regretting something?"

"Just wait for it." I replied.

Suddenly the air around us began to change. I could feel the electric energy surging around us.

"Edward…?" Bella called to me with fear in her voice. I quickly moved back to her side. "Don't worry, just watch." I whispered while pointing to the spot right in front of Aro.

Just than Alice's vision started coming true. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella take hold of Nessie and pulled her tight to herself.

When the light passed sure enough there standing in front of Aro was Sarina and as in the vision she turned and winked at me. Her thoughts filed my head, _"Don't worry, it will be over soon."_

"_But how_…?" I thought, knowing she would hear me. The smile on my face growing as I could only imagine what was about to take place.

"_Later." _she replied. And with that she turned to face off with Aro.

Chapter 2

Sarina's POV

"_But how_…?" Edward began. The smile on his face was growing as I could see him imaging what was about to take place.

"_Later." _I replied. And with that I turned to face off with Aro.

As I turned, I scanned the faces of the vampires in front of me there was a mixture of surprise and fear in each one, but the hatred that was coming from Jane nearly made me laugh. Finally I settled on Aro who's face looked to be frozen in complete shock. He did not move or even speak, I would have to be the one to start this.

"Hello…_father." _I said. I heard a small gasp come from behind me. I knew at once it was Bella.

"Sarina…it…can't…be. You're…dead!" said Aro still in shock.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not as dead as you all thought."

"But how…?"

"Well the short version is that I just simply wanted to be out of your control, and death was my only opinion till now."

My explanation to be away from him was such a hard hit that Aro finally snapped out of his shock and his anger began to take over.

"What do you mean until now, why is this a better time for you to revile yourself to me after all these years?"

"Well for starters you no longer have power over me, but I can push mine on to you."

Aro was quite while taking in my words, than slowly I saw realization hit him, he knew exactly what I meant.

"You have finally reached your full potential.?" This was more of a statement than a question, but he needed me to explain so the others would understand the decision he was already to a where of, that would have to be made in order for them all to survive this encounter.

"Yes, I have." I could feel the questions forming from everyone around me.

"Explain yourself at once," Caius said angrily coming up beside Aro. Marcus joined them to but was just as uninterested as ever. But for the first time in as long as I could remember he spoke, "I'm glade to see your alive my dear, life has been so…boring with out you around to case Aro problems."

"Thank you uncle, I have missed you as well." Marcus was always my favorite he was not as cruel in his decisions as Caius was or as methodical as Aro, he just did what he had to do to survive, that is until the day his wife was killed than he just shut down. I remembered once when I was a small child he was the only one who would actually play with me. But than Caius thoughts hit me, and brought me back to the moment.

"Ah yes Caius, you never were one to wait was you? Now to answer your question, I have the power to make…well lets just say if I give an order and no matter what it is, it must be followed and to try and go against it will mean immediate death…"

But before I could finish Caius interrupted me. "What is she talking about Aro?!" he demanded.

"If you would wait and listen, she will explain it here self." Aro replied looking at me with pure hatred in his eyes. I had only once seen him look at me like that, and only because I had denied him something he wanted. And that was the last look he had ever given me, for I left him that very night.

"I think that you would better understand if I showed you, rather than try and explain it. Aro would you mind if I used Felix for my little demonstration?"

"Not at all. Felix please come here." I watched as a very alert Felix approached Aro from the right. As he came closer to me I felt him become more nervous.

"Don't worry Felix I am not going to harm you."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Sarina. I'm worried about what you may make me do." Felix said with clear hostility in his voice. I could see that he was afraid that I would have him do something that was embarrassing. If he only knew that would have been something he would get over compared to what I had in mind

"Now, now, do you really think I would make you do something that you would be embarrassed about?"

"Get out of my head, witch." he growled.

"HA, HA, you call me a witch, and yet you share your bed with one." I laughed as I glanced over at Jane. I could tell that she was still trying to get through Bella's shield and was now trying to reach me as well. I gave her a small smile. "Just keep trying Jane, one of these days your head will explode." I laughed as she was suddenly thinking if that could be possible.

I turned my attention back to Felix who was now more made at me than anything. "Now Felix, are you ready to begin?" I asked ignoring his low growls.

"Just get it over with ."

"Ok." I took a deep breath and when I spoke it sounded even to me as if I was more than one person talking in unison.

"**Felix…kill Aro!"**

Bella's POV

_Father? _I gasped, what the hell was going on. I looked up at Edward to ask him if there was something wrong with my hearing only to find him still smiling, he looked at me, winked and pulled us closer to him. "I'll explain later." he whispered in my ear. I guess my expression had asked the question for me.

"Sarina…it…can't…be. You're…dead!" Aro said, there was a strange tone in his voice, could it be that Aro was in shock?

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not as dead as you all thought." Said the woman that I know knew was called Sarina.

"But how…?"

"Well the short version is that I just simply wanted to be out of your control, and death was my only opinion till now."

I could see the shock on Aro's face change to anger. And his voice changed with it as he asked "What do you mean until now, why is this a better time for you to revile yourself to me, after all these years?"

"Well for starters you no longer have power over me, but I can push mine on to you." Say what?

Aro was quite for a while but as if a light had just went off in his head his stance become more alert. "You have finally reached your full potential." It sounded like a statement with a hint of a question in it.

"Yes, I have."

"Explain yourself at once," Caius said angrily coming up beside Aro. Marcus joined them to but seemed just as uninterested as ever. But for the first time (for me) he spoke, "I'm glade to see your alive my dear, life has been so…boring with out you around to case Aro problems." I couldn't believe my ears his voice was so sweet and kind. As if he had true feelings toward her.

"Thank you uncle, I have missed you as well."

So there must have been a time when there was more to him, a time when he did care about the things going on around him and in that time he also cared for someone.

"Ah yes Caius, you never were one to wait was you? Now to answer your question, I have the power to make…well lets just say if I give an order and no matter what it is, it must be followed and to try and go against it will mean immediate death…"

"What is she talking about?!" I thought, realizing that Caius had just asked Aro the same thing. The fact that we were on the same page at this point sent a shiver of fear and sickness through me.

"If you would wait and listen, she will explain it her self." Aro replied looking at Sarina with pure hatred in his eyes.

"I think that you would better understand if I showed you, rather than try and explain it. Aro would you mind if I used Felix for my little demonstration?"

"Not at all. Felix please come here." an alert Felix approached Aro from the right.

"Don't worry Felix I am not going to harm you."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Sarina. I'm worried about what you may make me do."

"Now, now, do you really think I would make you do something that you would be embarrassed about?"

"Get out of my head, witch." he growled.

"HA, HA, you call me a witch, and yet you share your bed with one." she laughed and looked over at Jane she gave her a small smile. "Just keep trying Jane, one of these days your head will explode." and than she laughed even more, the sound was like music, I found myself wondering just what the sound would be if her and Edward would laugh together at the same pitch. Renesmee suddenly squirmed in my arms bringing me back to reality.

"Now Felix, are you ready to begin?" she asked ignoring his low growls.

"Just get it over with."

"Ok." What happened next was even more surprising than when Sarina arrived, she took a deep breath and when she spoke it sounded like more than one person talking in unison.

"**Felix…kill Aro!" **

Chapter 3

Carlisle's POV

So let me get this straight, Sarina's back and she has finally reached her full potential, good for her. But now she has Felix under her control and wants him to kill Aro. This is not going to go very well.

Esme POV

Oh! No! Sarina's back. I hope she doesn't cause trouble between Edward and Bella.

Emmett POV

Oh this is going to be good.

Rosalie POV

I hope she doesn't stay far long. There's already to many staying at the house now, what with the dog!

Jasper POV

I wonder if this is what Alice saw when she stopped Bella from sending Nessie away. I wish this would end already, everyone's feelings are starting to push me over the edge.

Alice POV

Huh, Well I didn't see that coming.

Jacob

I don't know who she is, but I hope she doesn't become the new big bad in our lives. We need some peace for a little while. And Nessie needs to feel safer than she dose now.

Sarina's POV

"**Felix…kill Aro!" **

I could fell the eyes of everyone around on me. The vampires behind me was in shock all but Emmett who was wishing I had picked him for this job. And the wolves were on the edge of howling with excitement. But it was the vampires in front of me that I had to worry about. Aro took a step back along with his brothers, Jane and Alec was trying to attack me with their powers even though they knew they were useless against me. The others had taken an attack positions, but Felix was ignoring them all, he was slowly stocking toward his pray, when he was just about to spring at Aro I spoke again in unison.

"**Felix…STOP!" **I commanded.

Felix immediately come to a stop just mere feet from Aro. He turned to look at me, the look on his face was priceless. Not only did he just try and kill his beloved master, but he did it because _I_ told him to. His thoughts were running wild, he didn't know what to do first, beg Aro for forgiveness, or rip me apart.

"QUIT…EVERYONE!! Felix you may return to your place in line." Aro said, to my surprise there was not even a hint of surprise in his voice. He was in complete control.

Felix gave me a long growl, than return to the line. Aro never took his eyes from mine. "That was indeed…magnificent, how long have you been able to use this power of yours?"

"For a year, I've only use it when I have to."

"So your telling us that you can…use mind control over us? Caius asked, I saw that he was interested in using my power for his gain but at the same time he was afraid that I would turn it on him.

"No, actually it's not mind control…it's more like, hum…" I glanced over at Jacob and leaned my head to the side to get a better look at him, he was returning my stare, but with curiosity instead of anger or fear.

"I guess the wolves would call it the voice of the Alpha, which basically means that the leader of the pack has the ability to keep it under control. It sounds a lot like the voice I just used. Of course if the person that is under my order tries to go against it they dye, where the wolves are just hurt.

I turned back to Aro, when his and Caius's thoughts became vile toward the wolves. "They may call themselves werewolves, but their not, their actually shape shifters, they could have been anything, but the wolves was the first that joined with their people in the old days."

"I see…so what are you going to do now? Have one of my brothers kill me, or maybe your have Jane and Alec use their gifts on me…"

"Hum…not bad ideals actually." I interrupted his ranting before he really made me mad, I could see where he was leading this to. "But I have an order that will leave no blood shed on these here grounds, in fact everyone will leave in peace."

"And what exactly is that order?" Caius asked clearly aggravated with the whole situation.

"It's simple really, you leave and never come back."

"That is simple enough, but the child is still a problem that we have to deal with." Aro said

"Not when she's under my personal protection." I took another deep breath and let my own '_Alpha' _voice speak, "From this moment on, everyone that was here to give their support to the Cullen family in protecting Renesmee Carlie Cullen is hereby under my protection. If anyone from the Volturi harms them they will answer to me. Am I understood?"

In unison the Volturi all shook their heads yes.

"I have one question if I may?" ask one of the witnesses.

"Who ever said that please step forward." I said as lightly as possible.

"I did mama." a female vampire said.

"Oh, Makenna, what is it you would like to ask?"

"You know my name…wait that's not the question I wanted to ask…"

"Makenna, calm down, of course I know your name." I said pointing a finger at my head and gave her a quick wink with a smile. "Now let everyone know what is on your mind."

"Well…what if…the Volturi send some one out side of the group to go after those who are under your protection? What will become of them?" she was clearly afraid to ask this question, she kept giving quick glances over to Aro and his brothers as if waiting for them to make her pay this.

"That is a very good question. And I am glade to have someone to bring it up. I will be considerate of whose who commit the crime but if needed all will pay." I said this while looking around the group, every one seemed to be at a complete lose for words. Their minds were a blur of what they would do next.

"Well if no one else has any more questions, I suggest that you be on your way."

Aro looked at if he could spit nail's, "Fine…have it your way, as for the child if she does anything that reviles us it will be up to you to handle it. We will not help you even if you beg, but if you ever decide that you want to come home, you can, I will be waiting for you." his tone was so irritating I just wanted to hit him. I heard the sound of laughter in my head. _"Shut up Edward," _I relied with a giggle

With a wave of his hand, the group drifted back to the edge of the forests a was gone in a blink.

"Well that could have been more fun." I hear Emmett say behind me, before I could react he wrapped his big arms around me and had me flying through the air.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"Emmett put me down!" Sarina said, but Emmett just kept spinning. With a huge grin spread over his face.

"Emmett you heard Sarina, put her down, now!" Carlisle added stepping toward them.

Emmett immediately sat her down, but kept his arms wrapped around her. As if he thought that if he let her go she would disappear.

I looked over at Edward who was staring at me and Nessie…wait did I just call my little one… Nessie, when did that happen?

"What?" I asked him.

"Just waiting for you to hit me with the all the burning questions you have, that's all?" he said shrugging.

"Oh, well I do have one…Who is she?" I asked

"Her name was at one time Sarina Volturi, but you should know she changed it about 60 year ago. She now goes by Sarina Cullen." his answer was surprise enough but than I saw the way he was looking at her and I didn't know what to think of it.

"Well, would you like to meet her?" he asked

"I would but I think Nessie would sleep better in her own bed." I was suddenly being nudged from behind, I shrugged off Jacobs nose and said, "Shut up Jacob, I know."

He was suddenly laughing that wolf laugh of his, I just rolled my eyes and looked at Edward. He was looking over at his family with Sarina.

"Tell you what, how about Jake and I take Nessie back to the big house. And we'll meet you all there when your done hear."

"That wont be necessary Bella, we'll all return with you. I have been waiting long enough to meet you and there is no since that the little one should not be as comfortable as possible." I looked up to Sarina walking toward us as she spoke, she had the friendless smile on her face. I was suddenly hit with a strange feeling, like I had seen that smile before and the longer I looked at her I could have swore I had seen her before…but I couldn't have…could I?"

"Oh, hi Sarina. I want to thank you for what you just did. I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

She laughed and said "Bella what I just did was reward enough, standing up to him is something I have been wanting to do for a very long time," she shrugged, "You gave me the perfect reason to finally do it."

"Oh." was all I could think of. Having her this close was making it hard to think, I still had that feeling of seeing her before, and was staring to get on my nerves. I just couldn't place it.

"Sarina…have we meet before?" I asked

"Why? Do you think we have? I notices at once that she was dodging my question with questions and this made me feel irritated.

The sound of muffled whines behind me made me turn to see that Jacob was gone.

"Where'd Jake go?"

"He went to change, he didn't like the fact that Sarina was talking to him and you couldn't hear her." Edward answered with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you mean by talking to him and I couldn't hear her?"

"It's one of my abilities, like Edward I can hear thoughts but I can also put my thoughts into others heads, you can basically say we can have are own private conversation where no one can over hear us." Sarina explained, giving Edward a nudged with her should on the last part.

"Ok…" Nessie started crying and placed her hand on my neck showing me she wanted to be in her own bed at home. "Nessie wants to go home I think we should go."

"Not with out me?" Jake whined coming from the trees. He can be such I child I though to myself. "Hey by the way Sarina, Sam said to thank you for including the pack under your… protection…but he would like to talk to you about, see what all that means, I guess."

"Sure, name the time and place and I'll be more than happy to talk to Sam. I'll answer what ever questions he has." Sarina seemed to be more at ease than I thought she would be talking to Jake.

"Sounds good.' he said moving over to me and looked at Nessie who was still a little fuss in my arms, but the minute Jake put his big finger in her little hand she settled down. Would I ever get use to that?

"Let's get her home and it to bed." Edward said

"Ok, but I want to talk to Sarina some more, Jake would you mind keeping and eye on Nessie?"

"Sure…but I want to know what's going on to and I have some questions of my own to ask. Can't we just go to the big house."

"Tell you what Jacob, how about you go with Bella and Edward and get Nessie put to bed and some sleep your self, and I'll meet you at the big house for breakfast? Sound good." Sarina offered.

"Well I guess getting some sleep would be a good I deal, you never know around here what's going to happen next."

"Than it's settled. We will see the four of you first thing in the morning." Carlisle said coming up behind Sarina.

Everyone kissed Nessie good night and disappeared into the woods. As Edward and I ran home I realized Jake wasn't with us. I guessed he stayed back to phase and check in with Seth and Leah.

Just as we got to the cottage, I noticed an unfamiliar sent in the air. I looked over at Edward and he to noticed it.

Just than the front door to our home opened and a blinding white light blinded me.

Jacob's POV

I was in total shock, I couldn't believe that this new comer 'Sarina' had not only ordered the big one 'Felix' to kill Aro 'how was apparently her father', but than just as he was about to, she stopped he…than she was putting us all under her protection, and sending the Volturi away. The fact that they just up and left… WOW!!! I didn't know what to think.

"What?" I heard Bella ask, when I looked over at her she was looking at Edward who was looking at her with a questionable look on his face.

"Just waiting for you to hit me with the all the burning questions you have, that's all?" he said shrugging.

"Oh, well I do have one…Who is she?" she asked. Good one I, would like to no that one myself. Of course Edward just ignored _me_ and answered Bella.

"Her name was at one time Sarina Volturi, but you should know she changed it about 60 year ago. She now goes by Sarina Cullen." WOW…I could tell Bella was just as surprised as I was. Why did she change it to that, out of all the names in the world she choose the same as his, interesting I thought. He still ignored me.

"Well, would you like to meet her?" he asked

"I would but I think Nessie would sleep better in her own bed." Bella answered. I had caught her slip on the name and used my nose to nudged her from behind, she shrugged me off saying, "Shut up Jacob, I know."

I couldn't control the laughter that was coming from me, the sudden flashback of the fit she had thrown over my little nickname, and her declaring that she would never use it. Was just to funny, now that she had and she sounded perfectly at ease with it.

The sound of Bella using my name made me come out off the flash back "Jake and I take Nessie back to the big house. And we'll meet you all there when your done hear."

"That wont be necessary Bella, we'll all return with you. I have been waiting long enough to meet you and there is no since that the little one should not be as comfortable as possible." I looked up to Sarina walking toward us as she spoke, she had the friendless smile on her face. It was weird but I didn't feel like I was being approached by a vampire that I didn't know but by a long forgot friend.

"Oh, hi Sarina. I want to thank you for what you just did. I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

Sarina just laughed and said "Bella what I just did was reward enough, standing up to him is something I have been wanting to do for a very long time," she shrugged, "You gave me the perfect reason to finally do it."

"Oh." Bella replied seeming to be at a lost for words. Than she asked what I thought was a strange question. "Sarina…have we meet before?"

"Why? Do you think we have? Not good, I knew Bella well enough that she didn't like having a question answered with a question, let alone two, and she was sure to be feeling irr…"

"_Don't worry about Bella, Jacob she'll be fine. We just need to work something's out that's all."_ Sarina was suddenly talking to me, but I was looking right at her and her moth never moved. _"How…? _I thought.

"_Simply put I can make it to where a conversation is just between us."_

"_Oh…, well still we shouldn't be talking behind Bella's back let lone in our heads." _just than I heard Sam whine behind me, he was listening to the conversation that had just went through my mind. _"Great! I'm going to change so we can all talk." _

"_Ok." _I head Sarina say as I was already headed toward the woods, I could see Sam just inside the tree line_. _

"_Jacob would you please pass along my thanks to the new one for her...protection, and ask her if I could speak to her about what that actually means?"_

"_Sure Sam, don't worry I'm on it." _Sam nodded his head, turned and ran deeper into the woods. I had just phased back, when I heard Bella ask,

"Where'd Jake go?"

"He went to change, he didn't like the fact that Sarina was talking to him and you couldn't hear her." Edward answered.

"What do you mean by talking to him and I couldn't hear her?" Bella asked.

"It's one of my abilities, like Edward I can hear thoughts but I can also put my thoughts into others heads, you can basically say we can have are own private conversation where no one can over hear us." Sarina explained.

"Ok…" Bella was suddenly interrupted when Nessie started to cry. Just the thought of her even this short of distance away from me and crying for any reason was enough to make me pull my shorts on fast and head back to her.

"Nessie wants to go home, I think we should go."

"Not with out me?" I said as I left the trees. "Hey, by the way Sarina, Sam said to thank you for including the pack under your… protection…but he would like to talk to you about, see what all that means, I guess."

"Sure, name the time and place and I'll be more than happy to talk to Sam. I'll answer what ever questions he has."

"Sounds good.' I said moving over to Bella and looked at Nessie who was still a little fuss in her arms, but the minute I put his big finger in her little hand she settled down.

"Let's get her home and it to bed." Edward said

"Ok, but I want to talk to Sarina some more, Jake would you mind keeping and eye on Nessie?" Bella asked.

"Sure…but I want to know what's going on to and I have some questions of my own to ask. Can't we just go to the big house."

"Tell you what Jacob, how about you go with Bella and Edward and get Nessie put to bed and some sleep your self, and I'll meet you at the big house for breakfast? Sound good." Sarina offered.

"Well I guess getting some sleep would be a good I deal, you never know around here what's going to happen next."

"Than it's settled. We will see the four of you first thing in the morning." Carlisle said coming up behind Sarina.

Everyone kissed Nessie good night and disappeared into the woods. After Edward and Bella was gone, I took off my shorts, tied them to my leg and phased. It was quite, to quite, where was Seth and Leah?

"_Here I am," _Seth answered right away he was just coming up the north side of the field.

"_Yeah, I'm here to," _Leah said coming from the south.

"_We decided to run a perimeter…make sure no other leech stayed back, you know watching your back and all?"_ Leah answered before I could say anything else.

"_Go on to Nessie, it's all clear." _Seth assured me.

"_Yeah, Jacob, you need to get some sleep, you look like shit."_

"_Thanks so much Leah…you guys sure you don't need me?_

"_Nope we got it covered." _Seth said, popping the p, the little pain was really enjoying his self.

Just as I was about to head out, there was a blinding white light coming from the direction of the cottage. We all thought at once "_NESSIE?"_

Chapter 5

Sarina's POV

I was more than happy to have a little time to talk to Carlisle. I had some many questions for him that I wasn't sure were to begin.

But before we even got to the big house I caught a familiar sent on the wind. I new at once that this night was long from over. I stopped and turned toward the smell heading off in the opposite direction of the house.

"Sarina what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"What's in that direction?"

"Bella and Edward's cottage…why?"

"What's wrong?" I heard Rose and glanced over to where she and Alice was standing Jasper suddenly appeared out of no where. "What do you see? He asked.

But she just stood there, with a blank look on her face, she was lost in a vision, I looked into the vision with her and saw just enough, before anyone could say another word, a bright white light shoot in the air, I took off running in it's direction the same direction that the vision and the scent led, straight to Edward and Bella's cottage.

"_No, NONONONO." _was all I could think as I ran. I know the others would follow, but I just had to get there before it was to late.

I could hear Jacob's thoughts coming from the woods _"What was I thinking, I should have never left her, I should be there with her now. If anything happens…"_

"_Don't Jake, we'll get there." _Leah was saying.

"_Besides Edward can take care of things and I'm sure Alice has saw something so the other's will be on their way, Nessie will be fine." _said Seth.

It was strange how I had never talked to them but still new who was talking. But I couldn't worry about that, I had to get to the cottage, I had to get to _him_.

Why did he leave the big house I told him to stay there that he would be safe. What was he thinking, no… what was _I _thinking. Leaving him alone in a strange place. He's still just a baby, I should have know that he would wonder off, but to go to the cottage, why?

The closer I got the brighter the light was, I closed my mind and reached it out to hind the thoughts of the light, than just as I came out of the tree line, I closed my eyes and when I opened them there was a black film over them blocking out the brightness. I could see Bella off to the right side of the house clenching Nessie tightly to her, Edward was trying to get to the source of the light before him.

I had no time to waste, _"MASON! STOP!" I _screamed and the light vanished. He looked over at me and than back at Edward, I could see he was confused and scared and just didn't know what to do. I glanced over at Edward who was just as confused as the boy in front of him, behind him stood Bella in total shock, she didn't move until Jake, Leah and Seth come rushing from the woods to protectively surround her.

"_WAIT!!" _I screamed. I quickly bent down and opened my arms wide, Mason ran to me and jumped into them, I wrapped my arms around him pulling him close. As I looked up I could see Bella staring at me and that we were holding the children we cared for in the same protective way.

As I looked at Bella, a small movement caught my eyes, I liked down into her arms and Nessie was staring back at me she slowly lifted her hand and placed it on Bella's check.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be ok." I heard Bella whispered.

"I know it will mommy." Nessie said, her voice was more lovely and sweet than I could have imagined. Than she once again reached up and toughed her hand to Bella's check. As if not able to take what she was seeing, Bella quickly pushed Nessies hand away. The wolves started growling more and Edward was stepping closer to us, when Bella yelled _"ENOUGH!" _and started to walk toward us. Actually she didn't seem like she was walking as much as being pulled in our direction.

"Bella…what our you doing?" Edward asked more confusion filed his face.

"Don't worry." was all she seemed able to say.

The closer she got to me the louder the growling of the wolves became. Just as she stepped in front of me, there was a loud whoosh that come up from behind me, I quickly looked around us to find the rest of the family standing there.

"It's alright Edward, stop panicking." Alice said in her little chirpy voice. As she skipped to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, bro, Alice saw that everything will be fine. And for a first, Bella is actually doing something right." Emmett added. Bella gave him a quickly glanced and saw Rose smacking him in the back of the head. She smiled at Rose and she just rolled her eyes and shrugged, as if to say 'leave it to him.'

She than tuned and looked at me than down to Nessie and Mason, they were both leaning toward each other. They reached out a hand and when they touched it was as if someone had painted rainbow swirls over my eyes.

Bella's POV

The light coming from the cottage was so bright I thought that I would never see again. I pulled Nessie closer and was just about to try and run back the way we came, when I heard the loud howls that was headed in our direction. Than suddenly there was another voice off in the direction of the big house.

"_MASON! STOP!" _it was Sarina's voice and just as she said the light vanished and when I was finally able to focus there standing in front of us was a young boy, he couldn't have been any older than 5 or 6. But it wasn't his age or the fact that he was the one to apparently make the light, what surprised me the most was that he had wild bronze hair and his eyes were the color of the green emeralds. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn that he was Edwards son.

I looked over at Edward and he was just as surprised as I was to see this child. I was about to ask what was going on when Jake, Leah, and Seth came bursting through the trees growling and took up protective positions around me and Nessie.

"_WAIT!!" _Sarina screamed. And the boy ran and jumped into her waiting open arms. As I looked at them I realized I could have been looking through a mirror, she was holding him in the exact same protective way that I was holding Nessie.

Just than the scene in front of me changed, I was seeing everything over but from a different point of view, and I could feel the curiosity that was coming from it. Slowly everything returned to normal, I looked down to find Nessie staring at me, I hadn't even noticed that she had woke up, she looked at me with more curiosity than she ever had.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be ok." I whispered.

Than taking me by surprise she said, "I know it will mommy." than she placed her hand on my check again and I was looking at the little boy in Sarina's arms, the feeling to go over and touch him was so strong that I had to force my self to make her let me go. I could hear the growls of the wolves around me and saw Edward start to move forward, I had to stop this, before it got worse.

"_ENOUGH!" _I yelled and started walking forward. Every one turned to look at me, but I just kept moving forward, like I was being pulled toward the boy.

"Bella…what our you doing?" Edward asked. I didn't know why but he sounded confused, shouldn't he already know what Nessie wanted and that there was nothing to fear.

"Don't worry." was all I could say. I could hear the growling behind me grow louder, but I ignored it. Just as I stepped in front of Sarina, there was a loud whoosh come up from behind her, I quickly looked around us to find the rest of my family standing there.

"It's alright Edward, stop panicking." Alice said in her little chirpy voice.

"Yeah, bro, Alice saw that everything will be fine. And for a first, Bella is actually doing something right." Emmett added. I quickly glanced over at him and saw Rose smacking him in the back of the head. I smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes and shrugged, as if to say 'leave it to him.'

I returned to look at Sarina and than down to Nessie and the boy, they were both leaning toward each other. They reached out a hand and when they touched it was as if someone had painted rainbow swirls over my eyes.

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

For the first time in a really long time I was lost. I had no ideal what was going on.

We had just arrived at the cottage when I caught the scent of a stranger, I noticed that Bella had caught it to. I was just about to send her back toward Jacob when the door to the cottage opened and the brightest light I had ever seen hit me, nearly blinding me. I covered my eyes and used my hearing to make sure no one was attacking. But all I heard was the thoughts of some one scared wanting their mommy. I knew it wasn't Nessie she was with Bella, and the thoughts was coming from in front of me.

Than out of nowhere everything was quite, at first I thought that Bella was shielding me, I looked over toward hear and could just make her out, she was holding Nessie close while looking away from the light. No she wasn't the one to be shielding me. Than I realized that Sarina must be close she was the only one that I know who would be able to block me other than Bella.

Just than I heard Sarina scream _"MASON! STOP!" _and the light disappeared. When I was able to focus I looked at the spot the light had been just mere second ago and in its place there was an adorable little boy and I could have sworn I was looking at one of my baby pictures from when I was around 5. He had the same hair and the same green eyes that I had once.

A loud crashing sound from behind me, coming from the woods brought me back to reality. I looked behind me to see that Jacob, Leah and Seth had finally arrived and that they were protectively surrounding Bella an Nessie.

"_WAIT!!" _Sarina screamed. I turned just in time to see the boy run and jump into her waiting open arms.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be ok." I heard Bella whispered. I glanced at her and saw Nessie touching her check showing her something. It was now that I know for sure that Bella wasn't shielding me if she was I would have been able to see what Nessie was showing her. "I know it will mommy." Nessie was said, than touched Bella's check again. What ever she saw made her pull Nessies hand away.

The growls of the wolves around us began to grow louder and I found myself inching forward I wasn't really sure what I was going to do, but I would do what ever it took to make sure my family was safe.

The sound of Bella's voice made me stop and turn, _"ENOUGH!" _she yelled and started walking forward.

"Bella…what our you doing?" I asked. Confusion thick in my voice.

"Don't worry." was all she said. The growling behind us grow louder, but she just ignored it. Just as she stepped in front of Sarina, there was a loud whoosh and my family was suddenly surrounding us.

"It's alright Edward, stop panicking." Alice said in her little chirpy voice. How could she still be so irritating at a time like this?

"Yeah, bro, Alice saw that everything will be fine. And for a first, Bella is actually doing something right." Emmett added with a chuckle. I saw Bella give him a quick glance just as Rose smacked him in the back of the head. They smiled at each other and Rose shrugged.

As I watched Bella get closer to Sarina. I could see Nessie and the boy, leaning toward each other. They reached out a hand and when they touched it was as if someone had painted rainbow swirls over my eyes.

Emmett's POV

What the heck was going on. Sarina runs off toward the cottage where a sudden blinding light was coming from, than Alice was screaming for us to get there and keep Edward and Jacob from hurting someone named Mason. And that for the first time Bella was doing the right thing. I had no ideal what was going on

But we all went running as fast as we could, just as we came out of the woods behind Sarina I saw Bella and Nessie walking up to her.

I stopped just to Edwards left prepared to either stop him or Jacob from doing anything they shouldn't.

"It's alright Edward, stop panicking." Alice said.

"Yeah, bro, Alice saw that everything will be fine. And for a first, Bella is actually doing something right." I added with a chuckle. Looking over at Bella she gave me a quick glance just as Rose smacked me on the back of the head. They smiled at each other and Rose shrugged. I hadn't even noticed she was standing behind, I gave her a confused look and she mouthed for me to be quite.

I turned back just in time to see Nessie lean forward and touch hands with the little boy Sarina was holding. Just as they touched I started seeing rainbow swirls.

Chapter 7

Bella POV

The night was suddenly filled with loud howls from the wolves and the complaints of being blind from my family.

"What the…I can't see? Emmett stated

"I can't either" Edward said.

"Don't worry, just enjoy it." came Alice's voice.

"Sarina what's going on?" I asked

"It's ok. It will be over soon." she replied. And before I knew it the rainbow was gone and I could see Sarina and the little boy standing in front of me again. I looked down to Nessie who was still staring at him but they were no longer touching.

"What was that?" I asked

"That was their joined power." Sarina said with a small laugh.

"What do you mean…?" I started to ask but was interrupted by the boy in her arms.

"It was my power, and Nessies power combined…did you not like what you saw?" he asked in a worried voice.

"AH…yes I liked it…it was very pretty, but I'm still confused."

"Yeah me to." Emmett said. Followed by a round of howls from the wolves I could only guess that they to were just as confused as I was.

"Sarina?" Edward asked. "I already know who he is, and unless your hiding more, would you please release your block on me."

"What block?" I asked a little more than surprise filled my voice.

"It's like your shield, but I can block a certain individual from using there powers, actually I can block more than one at a time if I had to. That's why Jane and Alec couldn't use their abilities on me." Sarina answered.

"So…than you have more than one power? I didn't know that was possible?

"It's not… Sarina only has one ability. And that ability allows her to copy abilities from anyone she comes in contact with that has there own powers. For instant when she first meet Edward she was able to copy his powers and now she can have her own private conversation with any one she wishes to." Carlisle answered moving toward us.

"Ok…so what's going on with the kid?"

"Emmett! That's not polite." Esme said stepping up to us with Carlisle.

"It's ok Esme, Emmett just said what was on every ones mind. And I'm sorry Edward, I was just trying to protect him."

"Thank you and I understand all to well, about wanting to protect your little one." Edward was suddenly at my side and patted Nessie on the head.

"Well, I am soooo glade that you are all so understanding, because I still have know I deal what the hell is going on." I jumped at the sound of Jakes voice coming from behind us. I turned to see him coming from behind the cottage, Seth and Leah was still in wolf form but was hanging back as if they were reading themselves to attack if they needed to.

"Well I would be happy to explain but…" Sarina was saying when she suddenly went to fall forward, Edward and Alice was at her side in an instant.

"Let me have Mason, I'll take care of him." Alice said.

"No, I want Edward." Mason answered and reached for Edward to take him. He looked at Sarina and she nodded her head, and all at once Mason was wrapped around his neck.

"This will have to wait till tomorrow. Everyone needs to get their rest." said Carlisle

"Emmett, will you please help Sarina back to house?" Esme asked.

"Of course." he answered stepping up to her. "And don't worry, I won't drop you like the last time." he started laughing and she joined him.

"Yeah that would be nice, I was still getting mud out of my hair a week after I left. " she laughed. And than she was up in his arms and they were gone.

"I better go make sure he doesn't drop her just for the fun of it." Rose said with a roll of her eyes. And than she too was gone.

"Mason I'll take you with me." Alice offered.

"No…I want to stay here with Edward, Bella and Nessie." Mason whined.

Edward looked at me and smiled. And I glanced at the boy in his arms. He looked so much like Edward that I didn't think I would ever have the heart to deny him anything.

"Do you think Sarina would be ok with him staying here."

"She would want what ever makes Mason happy." he said giving me that crocked smile I loved.

"Ok. He can stay."

"Yeah!" Mason and Nessie both squealed.

There was a low growl behind us and I turned to see Leah looking at Jake. "Go and get some sleep, but stay as a wolf just in case. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things." he said the last part looking at Mason.

"Jake you needed to get so sleep your self. Why don't you…" I began.

"No…Jake stay's with me." Nessie answered and looked as if she would cry if I said no.

I looked over at Edward and he just shock his head. "Alright come on it's time for the _three_ of you to get to bed." I said in a defeated tone.

Nessie just had to have Mason sleep with her. And Jake sleep on the blow up at the foot of her bed. We no more than got both of the little ones in bed, that we heard Jake snoring. Nessie giggled and looked at Mason who just rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle a little myself, they were just to cutie.

After Edward and I kissed them both good night, Mason looked at me and said, "I like you." in a small whisper. And than turned over and went to sleep. I didn't no what to do.

Edward and I went out to the living room and laid down on the floor in front of the fireplace. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"What was wrong Sarina?"

"She over did it today. The more power she uses the more wore out she gets. And that _'Alpha' _voice, drew more power than she's used to.."

"Oh…will she be aright?"

"She'll be fine, as soon as she gets some sleep."

"Wait…what? Vampires don't sleep."

"They do if they have human abilities in them."

"Wha…Human…what?"

"Bella, calm down, Sarina is much better at explaining all of this. Just wait till tomorrow and all your questions will be answered." before I could abject his lips were on mine and my head began to spin. As I moved my hands through his hair he quickly picked me up and the next thing I knew he laid me on our bed and every thing that was on my mind just disappeared. All that was left was me and him.

Chapter 8

Sarina's POV

It was as if I was looking at a living painting. All the colors of the rainbow bending and blinding together to make the most beautiful picture I had ever seen.

The night was suddenly filled with loud howls from the wolves and the complaints of being blind by the Cullen's.

"What the…I can't see? Emmett stated

"I can't either" Edward said.

"Don't worry, just enjoy it." came Alice's voice.

"Sarina what's going on?" Bella asked

"It's ok. It will be over soon." I replied. And just like that the rainbow picture was gone, and I could see Bella and Nessie standing in front of me.

I looked down to see Nessie and Mason staring at each, but they were no longer touching. Their combined power was something to be hold I could only image what it would be as they grew. I knew I had copied this power I could feel it. What I didn't know was how it would work for me if I used it. "What was that?" Bella asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"That was the results of there powers' joining." I said with a small laugh.

"What do you mean…?" she started to ask but was interrupted.

"It was my power, and Nessies power combined…did you not like what you saw?" Mason asked worry clear in his tone.

"AH…yes I liked it…it was very pretty, but I'm still confused."

"Yeah me to." Emmett said. Followed by a round of howls from the wolves. They to were just as confused as the rest.

"Sarina?" Edward suddenly asked. "I already know who he is, and unless your hiding more, would you please release your block on me." I had completely forgotten that I was blocking him and felt bad for even trying in the first place. Of course Mason would have been calling for me before I got there.

"What block?" Bella asked, surprise filling her voice.

"It's like your shield, but I can block a certain individual from using there powers, actually I can block more than one at a time if I had to. That's why Jane and Alec couldn't use their abilities on me." I answered.

"So…than you have more than one power? I didn't know that was possible?

"It's not… Sarina only has one ability. And that ability allows her to copy abilities from anyone she comes in contact with that has there own powers. For instant when she first meet Edward she was able to copy his powers and now she can have her own private conversation with any one she wishes to." Carlisle answered moving toward us.

"Ok…so what's going on with the kid?"

"Emmett! That's not polite." Esme said stepping up to us with Carlisle.

"It's ok Esme, Emmett just said what was on every ones mind. And I'm sorry Edward, I was just trying to protect him." I said while releasing my block on him.

"Thank you and I understand all to well, about wanting to protect your little one." Edward was suddenly at Bella's side and patted Nessie on the head.

"Well, I am soooo glade that you are all so understanding, because I still have know I deal what the hell is going on." I looked over Bella's shoulder to see Jacob coming from behind the cottage, Seth and Leah was still in wolf form but was hanging back reading themselves to attack if they needed to.

"Well I would be happy to explain but…" I started, but I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea followed by a headache from hell. I realized that I had over done it today with the whole 'Alpha' voice. Followed so soon by copying the kids power. It was finally catching up to me, and literally biting me in the butt.

Before I could stop my self I begin to fall forward. But four hard hands caught me before I could fall to far or drop Mason. I looked up to see both Alice and Edward holding on to me.

"Let me have Mason, I'll take care of him." Alice said. But I could see where Mason was really wanting to go.

"No, I want Edward." Mason answered and reached for Edward to take him.

"_May I?" _Edward thought.

"_What ever makes him happy, I know he's safe with you and Bella." _I thought back nodding my head. And than all at once Mason was wrapped around his neck.

"This will have to wait till tomorrow. Everyone needs to get their rest." said Carlisle

"Emmett, will you please help Sarina back to house?" Esme asked.

"Of course." he answered stepping up beside me. "And don't worry, I won't drop you like the last time." he started laughing and I couldn't help but to joined him.

"Yeah that would be nice, I was still getting mud out of my hair a week after I left." I laughed, remembering the last time I had over did it, Emmett was caring me back to their house and he supposedly slipped in the mud and dropped me, I hit so hard that I sank to my nose in the mud and it took them all to pull me out. Thank god vampires don't have to breath was all could think. And than I was up in his arms and we were gone.

"I better go make sure he doesn't drop her just for the fun of it." I could hear Rose say, and suddenly she was at Emmett's side running with us.

I know that the rest of the family would join us soon. And that Alice would be upset that Mason was staying at the cottage. But I wasn't worried he was safe. And that was all that mattered right now.

We had just entered the house through the back glass doors, and Emmett was about to laying me on the couch when Carlisle's voice stopped him. "No Emmett take her to Edwards old room, she will need to sleep for a while and the bed in there will be more comfortable for her."

"Thank you, Emmett but I can…" I said trying to get out of his hold. But he was to strong.

"No you don't, Dr.'s orders, right Carlisle?" Emmett asked. But before he could even get an answer he was running up the stairs. He stopped just inside the door and than at a more slower pace he moved to the bed and laid me carefully down.

"You know I wont break right Em?" I asked with a little laugh at how careful he was being with me.

"Yeah, he knows, he just doesn't want you leaving again any time soon." Alice's voice came from the doorway.

"And besides as tried as you are you never know just how breakable you may be." Rose said coming up behind her. They both looked so worried that I had to laugh.

"What?" they all asked

"You guys act like you have never seen me tried, and…well the looks on your face's are just priceless."

"Well…ok your right. We have seen you tried before, but this just seemed so more. I never saw you almost fall, let alone with a child in your hands." Alice said confused.

"Yeah, and about the kid? Who is he anyway?" Emmett asked with complete curiosity on his face. He reminded me of Mason when he wanted to know something really bad.

I don't know if it was the very soft bed or the fact that I was actually really exhausted but I was starting to drift off to sleep while was talking. I answered his question as best I could while yawning "He's my son silly." And my eyes closed and sleep took over. The last thing I remember hearing was Alice whispering in my ear. "Don't worry, Mason is safe and we're here if you need anything."

Chapter 9

Sarina's POV

I was laying in a field of wild flowers watching Mason chance a butterfly, when I could suddenly smell eggs and bacon. I sat up and looked around me and Mason was gone.

"Mason!!" I screamed and throw open my eyes, Edward was setting on the side of the bed his hands on my shoulders.

"Sarina, its ok. Mason's downstairs with everyone he's fine. In fact he's having an eating contest with Jake and Nessie." Edward said with a huge grin on his face.

I took a deep breath and said "Well good luck to them, that boy loves his eggs and bacon." I looked up into his eyes and they were the same color as the topaz ring on my finger. I tore my eyes from his and stared at the wall behind him. "So was he any trouble last night?"

"Not at all, he went to sleep the minute his head hit the pillow. And he got up about an hour ago."

"Good, I'm glad he felt safe enough with you and your family to get a good's night sleep. He hasn't gotten one of those in a while. What with all the bad dreams he's had lately. But that's probably my fault." I looked down at the bed covers I was sitting on.

"What do you mean his bad dreams are your fault?"

I looked at him and thought, _"Well to start with I started having them about three weeks ago, there were about the Volturi coming here, and will… lets just say if I hadn't come none of you would be alive today."_

"_They weren't dreams…they were vision's, wasn't they?" _he asked.

"_Yeah they were. I guess I must have at some point started talking in my sleep. Because the next thing I know he's having nightmares and crying for me to save Nessie. I tried talking to him about them but all he would say is that I had to save Nessie so that he could meet her. It never made any since to me. Until last night."_

"_What was that all about any way, it was like Bella was being pulled or something toward you."_

"_Not Bella to me, but Nessie to Mason, they have some kind of…connection, I guess you could call it. I'm still a little in the dark about it. I don't know why, but I can't see his future that clearly any more. It's really starting to freak me out. That's another reason why I came here."_

"_Don't worry we'll do what ever we have to, to help."_

"_Oh, Edward thank you thank so much, you don't know what this means to me." _I was so happy that I didn't even think about what I was doing, I grabbed Edward in a big bear hug that took him by surprise and we fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bella yelled coming in the door and finding me hugging her husband on the floor of his old room.

"Bella…calm down before…" Edward tried to say but before he could finish Bella flung herself at us, grabbed me around the neck and slammed me into the wall by the door. I could hear the wood of the frame splinter I hit so hard.

I could see the rage glowing in her blood red eyes. "No!!!. Let my mommy go." I heard coming from the door way, I glanced over to see Mason standing there, he was starting to glow. I knew what would come if he let go of his full force and it wouldn't be good.

"_Mason stop I will handle this." _I thought to him and his light dimmed but he didn't let it go. I could see the others standing be hind him now.

This wasn't going to go over well, being a new born meant that not even Emmett or Jake had a chance of pulling her off me.

"_Edward get Mason and keep them all back…you too." _I could see him nod and than moved to the door and picked Mason up and ordered everyone back.

The minute Bella saw Edward move toward us she throw me across the room and through the glass wall of the bedroom. I did a quick flip and landed safely on the balls of my feet. I could hear her scream from above me and looked up to see her come flying out of the room straight towered me. She landed a few feet in front of me. The look on her face was that of pure hatred, and the growl that was coming from her only intensified it.

"Bella you miss understood…"

"Be quite witch, I understand exactly what you were doing, you were going after my husband, you hear me _MY HUSBAND_!!"

"Bella, NO I wasn't, he offered to help me and I was just so thankful that I hugged him. It was a hug between two friends that's all Bella. "

"Liar!" she yelled. Than she threw herself at me again. But this time I was ready for her. While spinning out of her reach I through my hands in the air and a blur ball of energy rapped itself nicely around her, bring her to the ground. She hit and kicked it with everything she had, finally the anger that feed her strength began to fade and she fell to her knees, breathing hard.

"What did you do to her?" Emmett asked coming up behind me.

"It's a containment field, I can only use it if I don't want the person in it harmed. And it also…" I just couldn't bring myself to say it out loud not with Nessie standing in front of my with Jacob.

"Say it…out loud for the others to hear." Edward said looking from me to Bella. The look on his face was a mixture of fear and anger. His thoughts were the same, he didn't know what to feel or for who.

"It also drains the strength of the person inside it. Right now she's cut off from seeing and hearing us. All she knows is that she is in a safe place.

"What? You're kill her." Carlisle said, shocked.

"No it want, I'll release her as soon as she has calmed down enough to handle with out the field."

"Are you sure mommy will be alright?" Nessie said looking at me. She was radiating fear. I could feel it even though she was several feet from me.

"Don't worry little one she'll be fine." Than a thought occurred to me. "Nessie could you help me to help your mom?"

"No way, your not touching her while you have Bella looked in that thing. Guy's what if this is what she's been waiting for. What if…" before Jacob could finish Nessie interrupted him.

"Stop it Jake, I trust Sarina mommy attacked her and Sarina could have killed her, but she didn't. Now let me down."

"She's right Jacob, let her down Sarina's intentions are pure and I believe what she has planed will work." Edward encouraged him.

"Fine, but be warned, I'll be watching you." and with that he set Nessie on the ground. She came bouncing over to me and raised her tinny little hand to me and said "Lets help mommy."

Bella's POV

What was going on, one minute I was watching the kids try and beat Jake in an eating contest. And the next I was looking at Sarina hugging Edward while they laid on the floor of his old bedroom. The jealousy that surged through me was out of control and sending me toward her before I could stop my self.

Than I was slamming her in to the wall with my hand at her throat. Suddenly Mason was at the door yelling something at me but I couldn't hear him I could see the glow that was starting to come from him and than it dimmed. At the same time Edward moved to his side and picked him up. I couldn't help but feel angry that he was helping _her _child and not me. I picked Sarina up and throw her through the wall of glass on the other side of the room.

As I watched her land I was even more angered that she wasn't harmed. I jumped down toward her and landed a few feet away.

"Bella you miss understood…" she started but the sound of her voice just pushed me even further.

"Be quite witch, I understand exactly what you were doing, you were going after my husband, you hear me _MY HUSBAND_!!"

"Bella, NO I wasn't, he offered to help me and I was just so thankful that I hugged him. It was a hug between two friends that's all Bella." what was she talking about the last thing I had hear in that bedroom was Edward asking why Mason's bad dreams were her fault? Than there was that loud thud.

"Liar!" I yelled. Than I threw myself at her again. But this time she was ready for me.

She began spinning out of my reach and suddenly a blue ball of energy appeared and wrapped itself around me, taking me to the ground. I was hitting and kicking it with everything I had, finally the anger that feed me began to fade and I fell to my knees, breathing hard.

When I looked around my first thought was that somehow I had ended up in a blue ocean, but I wasn't afraid…I was calm. Very calm.

It seemed like forever before the blue started to change and I could just make out what looked like Edward's old room, than I could hear a familiar voice say "Lets help mommy." Nessie?

Chapter 10

Sarina's POV

The second Nessie touched my hand I copied her power, I was already sending my thoughts of what happened in the bedroom to Bella. Now I just hoped she'd believe it.

"_Nessie I needed you to go into my thoughts with me, so we can together show your mom what really happened in the bedroom. She thought I was doing something bad with your daddy but she didn't hear the private conversation that we had. Will you help me?" _I thought.

"_Well daddy trust you and so do I. Plus Mason told me that you weren't here to hurt us so, OK." _

"_Good. Now lets go"_

Together we moved over to the field and sat on the ground. I placed her hand on one side and mine on the other, while still keeping our other hands together. We closed our eyes and entered into Bella's mind.

We were standing inside Edward's room just behind Bella. I looked down at Nessie _"Go ahead talk to your mother."_

"_Mommy? Can you hear me?"_

At the sound of Nessies voice Bella turned with a smile on her face that quickly turned to a snarl when she looked at me.

"_Stop it mommy. Sarina has brought me here to show you what you missed in this room. Please mommy just listen."_

Bella calmed and focused on Nessie _"Alright, for you. You would never lie to me."_

Than I began to replay what happed but this time what was kept between me and Edward was let out for them to hear.

"It that what really happened?" Bella asked looking down at Nessie.

"Yes mommy it is I can feel the truth of it coming from Sarina if she was lying I would know. But she's not. It was just a misunderstanding on your part."

"Oh god, what have I done." Bella looked at me and if she could have cried she would have. Her voice cracked and she looked so sad that I nearly cried. "Sarina can you ever forgive me?"

Before I answered I brought us back out of the scene and stood up. I looked down at Nessie gave her wink and released her hand, rising both of mine hands and than quickly dropping them the blue field disappeared and in its place stood Bella still looking like she could cry.

"No Bella I can't for give you…" before I could finish Bella interrupted.

"Of course you can't, I don't deserve…"

"Bella stop…I can't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. If I was in your place I would have done the same thing. Now come, and lets start the day the way it should have." I reached over to her and she looked at my hand.

I heard the hushed gasp of the family as their thoughts of her attacking me again ran through their minds. Edward was seeing the same thoughts and quickly grabbed up Nessie and handed her back to Jacob. I could see that Rose was holding Mason, and he too was a afraid for me. Edward was about to step forward to talk to her. But I told him to stay back this was between me and her.

Bella just looked at my hand and than she slowly looked up at me. "Are you sure? Can it be that easy?"

"Well…only if you take my hand and go back inside and start this day over with me. Downstairs that is."

With a deep breath she reached out and carefully placed her hand in mine. "Ok…lets go."

We turned to head back inside then and saw everyone just standing there staring at us.

"Well…I guess if they want to stay out here. Than that means what ever is left of breakfast is mine." And with us both laughing, off to the house we ran hand in hand.

Emmett's POV

"Go Nessie, Go Mason." I cheered the kids on.

"Man watch him go he really loves eggs and bacon, don't he Rose?"

"He sure does, I never thought I would see the day that anyone could give that dog a run for his money when it came to food." she replied with a smirk directed at Jacob. He just ignored her and kept eating.

Everyone was watching the eating contest when Edward stood up and moved toward the stairs.

"Is everything alright? Esme looked up at him and asked.

"Sarina's having a bad dream. I'm just going to check on her. I'll be back in a minute." He replied, looking over at Bella and smiled.

I glanced over at Bella to and she just smiled back and shock her head saying, "He's always trying to help someone." And than she turned back to the kids.

I knew that we all could hear the conversation coming from upstairs. Than it got really quite for a while and than there was a loud thud. Before I could move Bella was gone and up the stairs.

"Not good." Alice said. I looked over to see her jump up and run after Bella with Mason in her arms. The rest of us followed. Alice had let Mason down at the door and we all gathered around them I could hear Bella inside asking what was going on. And than I looked over Alice's head to see her slam Sarina into the wall hand around her throat.

"No!!!. Let my mommy go." I looked down to see Mason yelling at Bella he was starting to glow again. Than he dimmed and Edward picked him up while telling us all to move back.

Just than Bella threw Sarina out the back glass wall and as she watched her fall she screamed and jumped out following her. We all ran outside to see what was gong on.

We got there just in time to hear Bella yell "Liar!" Than she threw herself at Sarina.

Sarina started to spin out of Bella's reach and through her hands in the air suddenly a blue ball of energy appeared it rapped itself around Bella, and brought her to the ground. She hit and kicked it with everything she had, finally the anger that feed her strength began to fade and she fell to her knees, breathing hard.

"What did you do to her?" I asked

"It's a containment field, I can only use it if I don't want the person in it harmed. And it also…"

Say it…out loud for the others to hear." Edward said looking from Sarina to Bella. He looked like he wanted to hit something, or someone.

"It also drains the strength of the person inside it. Right now she's cut off from seeing and hearing us. All she knows is that she is in a safe place.

"What? You're kill her." Carlisle said, shocked.

"No it want, I'll release her as soon as she has calmed down enough to handle with out the field."

"Are you sure mommy will be alright?" Nessie asked.

"Don't worry little one she'll be fine." Sarina's eyes widen as if a thought had just occurred to her.

"Nessie could you help me to help your mom?"

"No way, your not touching her while you have Bella looked in that thing. Guy's what if this is what she's been waiting for. What if…" before Jacob could finish Nessie interrupted him.

"Stop it Jake, I trust Sarina mommy attacked her and Sarina could have killed her, but she didn't. Now let me down."

"She's right Jacob, let her down Sarina's intentions are pure and I believe what she has planed will work." Edward encouraged him.

"Fine, but be warned, I'll be watching you." and with that he set Nessie on the ground. She went bouncing over to Sarina and raised her tinny little hand to her and said "Lets help mommy."

They moved over to the ball and placed there hands on it. Just a few minutes passed and they both stood up, Sarina looked down at Nessie and than dropped their hands.

Sarina raised both of her hands and than quickly dropping them the blue field disappeared and in its place stood Bella she looked like she could cry.

"No Bella I can't for give you…" before she could finish Bella interrupted.

"Of course you can't, I don't deserve…"

"Bella stop…I can't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. If I was in your place I would have done the same thing. Now come, and lets start the day the way it should have." Sarina reached over to her and she looked at her hand.

We all gasped at once, I knew we were all thing that Bella would once again attack her. And what than, would Sarina have to actually hurt Bella to stop her. Edward heard what we was thinking so he

grabbed up Nessie and handed her back to Jacob. He looked as if he was about to go over to Bella but than suddenly stopped.

Bella just looked at Sarina's hand and than she slowly looked up at her. "Are you sure? Can it be that easy?"

"Well…only if you take my hand and go back inside and start this day over with me. Downstairs that is."

With a deep breath she reached out and carefully placed her hand in Sarina's. "Ok…lets go."

They turned to face us, but no one moved. What had just happened? What had I missed?

"Well…I guess if they want to stay out here. Than that means what ever is left of breakfast is mine." They both laughed and went running off into the house hand in hand.

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

We ran into the kitchen and I was surprised to find that there really was some food left. Than I thought hit me.

"Wait a minute." I said turning to look at Sarina who was putting food on a plate in front of her. "Vampires can't eat human food, it makes them sick."

She just looked at me and smiled, "Didn't Edward tell you, I have human abilities?"

"Well yeah the whole needing to sleep, but food?

"Lets go to the living room with everyone else and I'll explain." she said while picking up the plate that was full of eggs and bacon.

Just as we stepped into the living room my family came through the back doors. Edward had Mason and Jacob held Nessie. They were both laughing. While everyone else just stared in confusion.

"What's so funny?" I asked them.

Edward and Jake sat them down and they came running over to me. Sarina was setting on the couch trying to smile while biting into a piece of bacon.

"We were just thinking about how we beat Jake in the eating contest…" Nessie started the answer than Mason ended it.

"But he said it wasn't fair because you interrupted us. If he had gotten to finish he would he have won."

"Well I would have." Jake said a little miffed. He was just as bad as the kids. I just shock my head and laughed.

Edward came over and sat down on the floor beside me. Nessie climbed on to lap and Mason sat on Edwards. I looked at them and I couldn't help but think just how close they seemed to be. It was if Mason had know Edward all his life.

The sound of a throat being cleared made me look up. Jake was standing in front of Sarina arms crossed over is chest. "So what was that I heard about explaining everything?" "I'm surprised you heard that, what with all the laughing."

"I heard enough. So what about it."

"Hum…Ok than," she looked over at the others. "Well since the rest of you have heard this before, maybe you can take Nessie and Mason out and do something away from the house. Something safe?"

"If you want I can call Charlie and see if he would be up for some visitors and he could meet Mason." I offered.

"Sounds good Bella. Mason Charlie is Bella's dad and Nessies grandpa but he knows nothing about her power's so you can't show him yours either. Ok."

"Ok, mommy what ever you say. No power's."

"What a minute Sarina how did you know that?"

"I'll explain later." she gave me a wink and popped the last piece of food from her plate into her mouth.

I got up and went to stand by the front door, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Charlie's number. The phone rang three times before he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Bella? What's up? Everything ok?" I wasn't sure if it was a dad thing or just the cop in him but he was always asking me that.

"Everything's fine dad, I was just wondering if you was up for some visitors today. We have company and Nessie was wanting you to meet her new friend."

"For you and Nessie I always have time. Come on over."

"Thanks dad but it'll be Alice and Rose to bring Nessie. I have something's to do around here. Is that ok."

"Sure? Why wouldn't it be?"

"I was just making sure dad, that's all. So there'll see you in about 30 min?"

"Ok, see them then."

I hung up the phone and turned to see the boys looking at me in confusion.

"I figured if all of you went, Charlie would get suspicious that something more was going on. So I thought the two of you could go hunting or something.'

"Good thinking Bella." Edward said smiling.

"In that case, we're gone." Emmett said as he kissed Rose and disappeared out the back door. Jasper kissed Alice and followed him.

"Ok Nessie, Mason lets go see Charlie." Rose picked up Nessie, while Alice took Mason. They were gone and I could hear the sound of Rose's car taking off down the driveway.

"I'll go clean up the kitchen.' Esme said removing Sarina's plate from the coffee table and head off.

I looked at Carlisle who was sitting in a chair across from Sarina, Jake had taken the one opposite of him.

"I'll be staying, in case I can add anything or help explain something. Carlisle said.

"In other words, you'll dumb it down for me, when it gets to technical. Right?" Jake asked.

"If you need me to." he answered with a chuckle.

"Well than if your ready. I guess I should probably start from the very beginning." Sarina looked at me and I just nodded for her to begin.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she looked as if she was seeing something far in the past.

"Five years after I was turned, I meet a vampire named Mores he had the ability to see into someone's past. I wanted more than anything to know if I had been told the truth about my family or if it was all a lie. You see Aro had told me that my family had died in a fire, but he saved me.

I had always believed him to a point but there something missing. So I went to see Mores one night and when he touched me I immediately copied his power. He did not understand why he was unable to see anything, not knowing that all I needed from him was his ability.

I went home and climbed to the top of the tower I had always loved it there it was my sanctuary. So I laid down and looked up at the stars, I started thinking 'Who am I really, where did I come from, who was my really parents, and what happened to them?' all the questions that I had asked myself over and over for years.

Suddenly the stars disappeared and I was no longer laying on the roof top instead I was standing in the middle of an old log cabin. As I looked around the room I could hear the sound of nickering horses coming from outside. I walked over to the window to see three men on horse back throw a lit torch into a pile of stacked wood. The screams that filled the air was blood curtailing.

I was just about to run out to see more when a torch came flying throw the window. It caught the drapes on fire, and the nearby chair before I knew it the whole place was lit up. I ran to the door to kick it open, and found my self stumble forward. As I stepped out on the ground I looked to see the men on horse back but all I saw was the horses, as I carefully moved forward I looked around and listened to see if they would try and sneak up on me. But all I heard was the breathing of the horses and the crackling of the fire.

As I got closer to the horses I could smell blood. Just than a sudden gust of wind blew up and made the fire flare making the horses bolt straight in the air and ran away as fast as they could.

The smell of burning flesh, caught my attention,

where was it coming from? The fire? I walked around it to see three figures tied to the burning piles of wood. I gasped and took a step back, something on the ground caught my attention I looked to see what it was only to find myself staring at the three men that had set the fire. Their throats had been ripped out. I quickly went into a defensive stand just in case what ever had done it would try to attack me. A crashing sound that came from the direction of the house caught my attention. I turned and growled as I saw someone come flying out of the upstairs window.

The man before me was dressed all in black his skin was as white as snow, and he held something wrapped in a blanket. It started moving and than I heard a small cry come from it.

"It's alright my dear Sarina, do not be afraid. I will protect you. The bad men are gone, I was to late to save your family but I will give you a new one." I knew at once that I was not really there I was in a forgotten memory. The child that was wrapped in the blanket was me and the man holding me was Aro."

A loud crash broke Sarina from her memory and I jumped startled by the unwelcome sound.

"Bella it's alright settle down, Jacob just fell out of his chair, he was so in grossed by the story that he didn't realize he was leaning to far forward." I looked up to see Edward standing way from me, that's when I realized that I was no longer sitting on the floor but crouching on it reading my self to attack the first thing that got close to me. I began to calm myself I straighten out and stood up.

"Sorry, Bella. I don't know why I was so pulled in. If was like I was there, seeing it." Jake apologized.

"It is not your fault Jacob I should have warned you, I forgot it's been so long since I told my story. You see when I start telling you what happen I see it again myself and than bring you in with me. So it is like you really are there. I am the one who needs to apologize. To you and to Bella. I'll try and tell you with out pulling you in this time.

"You took us into your memory with you? Like today when you and Nessie showed me what I got wrong?" I asked while sitting back on the floor. Edward joined me and pulled me close.

"Yes Bella. That is exactly what happed. Very good."

"Yeah, Yeah can we get back to the story." Jake asked anxiously.

Sarina gave him a quick look and laughed. "Ok were was I?"

Chapter 12

Sarina's POV

"You had just realized that Aro had saved you." Jacob replied.

"Ah yes. As I looked at Aro holding me I realized that he had told me the truth. The scene around me disappeared and I was returned to the star filled roof top. I asked Aro about what I saw and he confirmed that it was indeed the truth.

My real parents had settled in the area just before I was born. They had brought the land from a well known man in the town. When he passed way his three sons wanted the land back but my father refused to sell, he had grain growing and was about ready to be harvested. The sons were angry and told my father that if he did not reconsider by their next visit we would all pay. You saw for your selves what happened.

I never asked Aro anymore about that night. I had lived a good life because of him. I never had to go with out and I always felt safe even though I was constantly surrounded by vampires.

I was even allowed to have human friends, but I found them lacking, they had no super speed or strength, and they board me. So Aro stopped sending me to public school and had me home schooled. I was much happier that way.

My life was good. Than I turned 16 and my life was turned upside down. I got up the morning of my birthday and went downstairs to see Aro, as usual he gave me a hug, but what wasn't usual was the strange fluttering in my stomach. I decided to just forget it. Aro was throwing me a party so I went to get ready. That night I still wasn't felling well so I went out on the balcony to get some air. I was looking out at the ocean when a red rose was suddenly in front of me. I turned to see one the new members standing beside me. I had saw him watching me since the day he arrived. He was cute, and kind for a vampire.

And even though I had only spoken to him a few times, I felt an odd connection to him. I knew that I could trust him and that he would always be there for me.

"Happy Birthday, princess." he said with a laugh.

"Thank You." I blushed "You do know that I am not really a princess, right?"

"You are Aro's daughter and he is like a king to are kind therefore to me you are a princess."

"Your silly, but your also sweet." I reached over to take the rose from him and my hand touched his. At that moment I saw his entire life flash before my eyes. From the day he was born to the moment that were in. It was blurry like it was not really there but yet it was. My head began to spin and I fell forward he caught me immediately and headed back inside.

I was barley conscious, but I could hear the gasp as he stepped inside with me in his arms. "What happed?" Aro asked.

But before he could respond I threw my eyes open and looked into my fathers worried stare. "Nothing I felt faint that is all, you can put me down now Felix."

"_What? Felix! You have got to be kidding me!" _Bella's yelling broke me from the memory. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes Bella, Felix. You see he was not always the cruel vampire that you now. He was once…kind."

"Than, what happened to him to make him be the way he is today." she asked, and than throw her hand over her mouth. "Oops, sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's ok, Bella. I understand. " I took a deep breath and glanced at Edward and than to Carlisle, they both gave me a look as if to say 'be careful.' I knew this was going to be tricky, I hoped that what I was about to tell her wouldn't end with her hand at my throat once again.

Bella's POV

Before I knew it the words I was thinking came rushing out of my mouth, "Than, what happened to him to make him be the way he is today." I throw my hand over my mouth. "Oops, sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's ok, Bella. I understand. " Sarina said taking a deep breath and glanced at Edward and than to Carlisle, they both gave her a strange look, I could have swore that they were telling her to be careful. But why?

I looked back at Sarina, who looked like she was trying to decide how to began. I apparently wasn't the only one to see she was at a loss, because Carlisle cleared his throat and than said. "Bella scene, I already know Sarina's story my I suggest that she continues where she left off. It will explain both her coming into her powers as well as the change in Felix." I just looked at him and nodded. Than retuned to stare at Sarina waiting for her to continue.

She retuned my gaze and smiled, "Ok than. So I had just told Felix he could put me down. But Aro would not have it. He ordered Felix to take me to my room at once, and for me to rest. Felix obeyed at immediately, and before I could object he was laying me on my bed. When I looked up at his face I could see the same fear in his eyes that was in Aro's.

"Felix, relax I'm fine." I tried to sooth him.

"No your not. You fainted after you touched my hand…" he looked away from me suddenly. And I could tell that there was something else bothering him.

"What is it Felix? What's wrong?"

"It's just that when you tough me…it was as if my life flashed before my eyes. And its strange because I do not remember anything from when I was human, it is just a big jumble of a mess."

"You saw it to? I asked a little surprised.

"What?"

"When I touched you. I saw it to, from the first time you opened your eyes as a human, up until that moment. But it was blurry, like I was looking at it through fog. It was hard to see. I guess it was just to much for me. That's why I fainted."

A sound from the door made us both turn to see Aro just entering, "Well I always knew you were special, but to have an ability this strong will human is beyond anything I could have imagined."

"An ability? What are you talking about father?" I asked more than surprised, I knew vampires with abilities had limited access to them while still human. But until that day I had never even considered that I would have one.

"Let me ask you something my dear? How did you really feel when you woke up? Did you feel normal, or did you feel like you had wings inside of you?" Aro asked this as if he knew it first hand.

"Well…I really did not feel normal, but I just figured that I was excited about the party. Than when I hug you the feeling increased, still I pushed it aside. It was nothing I could not handle…until I touched Felix's hand." I could feel my face redden, I looked at Felix who was staring at the floor, than I looked to see Aro glaring at him.

I stood from my bed, placing myself in between the two. "Father please do not blame anything on Felix, he has done nothing wrong. He gave me a rose for a gift, when I took it my hand glazed his, and well you heard the rest."

Aro's stance became more at ease and he moved over to me and took my hands in his, "My dear I was not blaming Felix for anything, I was just wondering why he was the first to cause your ability to awaken."

"Could it be do to the…friendship we seem to have with each other." Felix asked making me turn to star at him. I had never heard him say so much in front of Aro.

"Hum…Sarina dear do you agree with Felix that you have some kind of friendship between you?"

I smiled at Felix and shock my head Yes. "Well than perhaps that is why." As I looked at Felix I realized that I still had no ideal how this had happened. I turned back to Aro who was staring at nothing.

"Father I still do not understand, how is it possible that I am now showing signs of a power? I have never had anything like this happen to me before."

"Sometimes humans show no abilities at all, until they change. Some show signs from child hood, and there are a very few who's abilities do not show until they are mature enough to handle them. These few have very strong and powerful abilities, that become even more when they are changed."

"So what ever I can do now, would become even more if I were to be changed?" When I looked at Aro his expression was of shock, and I could see Felix who had moved to his side felt the same.

"What?"

"Do you want to be changed?" Aro asked.

"What? No…I was just saying that if…one day I was changed I would be…what stronger?"

Aro answered with a smile, "Yes, my dear you would be stronger." A sudden ringing cut Sarina off, and I looked over to see Edward whip his cell from his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked in a rush. "Alice what is it?"

He glanced from me to Sarina and smiled, "Do you see anything…good, than I don't see a problem why not, see you later." and with that he hung up the phone. "Alice just wanted to know if the kids could stay with Charlie for a while longer, their both having fun and don't want to leave yet. I said they could, was that alright Sarina."

"Did Alice see anything?"

"No"

"Than as long as Mason is having fun, you did the right thing." The sound of mumbling caught are attention and we all looked to see Jacob standing by the back door. "Well, they sure are getting pretty tight."

Edward and Sarina both laughed, I'm sure at the ideals going through his head. Realizing that he had are attention he turned and a low growl escaped from his throat.

"What's wrong with you now, Jake?" I asked looking between the three of them for an answer.

"Go ahead, tell her." He looked at Edward.

"He's…jeal…jealous. Of the time Nessies spending with Mason." he was barley able to get the words out he was laughing so hard.

"What? Jake really, come on you can't be?"

"Yeah, well she was mine first."

"Technically she was mine first, but hey I don't want to be a baby about." I said looking at Jake trying not to laughed at him. He responded by showing just how much of a child he still was by sticking his tongue out at me.

"Well if you are quite finished with this childish display, my we get back to the story?" leave it to Carlisle to get everyone back on track.

"Yeah, but no offence do you think you could speed it up somehow?"

Sarina smiled, "Sure Jake, what ever makes you happy." He just huffed and set back down in chair.

Chapter 13

Sarina's POV

I smiled, "Sure Jake, what ever makes you happy." He just huffed and set back down in chair.

"So Aro was telling me that I would be stronger if I was turned. But because I was not up for that just yet, he let the ideal go, for the time. He told me to rest and that we would take more in the morning. Felix was supposed to leave, but as soon as Aro was going he snuck back in, and set by my bed side the entire night. It was not the most peacefully night sleep I ever had. Visions of Felix's past and my own keep swilling together.

The next day began with Aro's questionings. He wanted to know what I felt when I had hugged him the morning before? I told him that it was as if a huge surge went through me.

Aro had me practice every day to see just how strong my powers were. One day Aro had a visitor she was a young vampire who he wanted to join the family, when I meet with her I touched her hand and I once again felt the surge go through me. I started to fall backwards but she caught me, the second her arm wrapped around me her life flashed before my eyes, but instead of it stopping at that moment I saw her meeting with a young blond haired vampire meeting for the first time in a small dinner, it was pouring the rain down out side and he taken cover inside.

It was at that moment that Aro walked into the room he asked what had happened and I told him. Apparently our guess had the power to see the future and now so could I, Aro asked her to show me how to do it, I did as she told me and I closed my eyes, at first all I saw was darkness but than it started to lighten I saw the girl with the blond haired boy they where with three others and they were all happy. The vision ended and I fell into Aro's waiting arms.

He asked me what I saw but for the first time in my life I lied to him. And told him that I saw myself running in a beautiful meadow filled with wild flowers. The fact that he believed me took me by surprise, it was than I realized that he could no longer see what I was thinking. He sat me on the floor letting me rest, the look on his face was that of realization, I asked him what was wrong.

He told me that he knew what was going on, my true ability was to copy the abilities of others. I was confused I had no ideal what it really meant. Than I saw the girl standing beside me and I knew I had to send her to the life I saw. I asked Aro if I could have some time alone with her to understand how the visions worked he agreed and left.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, so that not even vampires could hear me. I told her to leave to find the blond and her happy life and to never come back. She hugged me and than left. Of course Aro was mad that she had disappeared but he was to busy to care for long.

Three days had passed and Aro called me to the grand hall, as I arrived I saw four strange vampires talking to him. He introduced us and I reached out my hand to them, they each took a turn shacking it and I felt a sudden surge go through me with each turn. The last thing I remembered was Aro holding me in his arms.

I woke to find that I had passed out and three days had passed. Aro told me that he was sorry apparently all five vampires had an ability and he wanted to see if I would copy them all.

We started my training a few days layer. The four vampires each had earthly gifts fire, water, earth and air. And I had indeed copied them. My training was not difficult, I was able to access my powers with ease but the more I used them the worse my head would hurt. Finally the pain was so bad that I went into a coma like state.

I woke to find that I had been like that for nearly a week and Aro had called in a friend who was a practicing doctor. That is when I meet Carlisle and Edward."

Carlisle's voice brought me out of my memory. "Perhaps I should explain this. You see I diagnosed Sarina with a tumor of a sort, her abilities was causing her brain to swell and if she did not stop using them she would have a brain aneurism. Of course Aro for bid her to use them. But that was not as easy as it sounds." He smiled and than gave the floor back to me.

"Thank you Carlisle." But before I could continue Bella asked, "Wait who was the girl with the visions, it sounded a lot like Alice."

"Indeed Bella it was, she was very young and she had a vision of Aro so she found him. But her life was not to be with him, so I helped her to find her way. Now on with the story." she just nodded at me, so I continued.

"You see I had not yet been that close to Edward, Felix would not let me out of his sight and was afraid if I touched anyone new that I would use a gift and be harmed and he wouldn't have it. But Aro needed him one night and sent him away once again with Demetri.

I went out to the garden to see the night flowers bloom, I had been setting there for almost an hour when I heard the most beautiful music I had ever heard coming from just inside the door that let to the garden. I returned inside and saw Edward setting at the piano playing with great ease.

I watched him play until he looked up and saw me, he stopped and stood about to leave when I asked him what he was playing it was just something he was working on.

We ended up sitting and talking all night. He was kind enough to walk me back to my room, as we reached the door he…" I looked at Bella and smiled.

"Go ahead finish your story, I'm fine."

"I don't know if I should."

"Sarina please keep going." she smiled at me. I took a deep breath and continued. "We reached the door and he bent down and kissed me on the cheek, the surge that flew through me, felt like I had been struck by lightening, it was the strongest I had ever felt. But I didn't faint, instead I found myself hearing him scold himself for touching me, knowing that he could have hurt me. I just wanted to calm him and started yelling for him to stop it that I was fine. But I couldn't find my voice. He was just standing there looking at me like I had slapped him.

I wanted to asked him what was wrong, and he replied by asking me why I had just yelled at him. It was at that moment that we both realized that I had copied his gift and that are little exchange was going on through our minds.

After that we were never apart, Carlisle was worried about my health so they decided to stay for awhile. It had been five days since Felix had left. Edward and I sat at the piano, he was working on that same song from before when I heard someone yelling my name from down the hall. Before I could move the doors burst open and Felix stormed in, I had never seen him so mad.

He come over to us hitting the piano knocking it into the wall it burst into pieces at the same time he had Edward by the throat and slammed him into the wall over the destroyed piano.

Edward was trying to get out of his grip and I was pulling on his arm screaming at him to release Edward. Nothing we did worked, I stepped back from him closed my eyes and forced the air between his hand and Edwards neck to grow forcing his grip to loosen as soon as Edward fell from his grasp I used the air around him and throw him across the room smashing him into the wall on the other side.

The look on his face nearly broke my heart. I had never used my powers to do harm, let alone on some one who was like my brother.

At the sound of the fight Aro and Carlisle came rushing into the room and Felix was on his feet. Aro commanded him to stop, he looked at me and said he was sorry. Aro had told Felix about me coping Edwards power and that we had gotten pretty close, he didn't know that Felix would take this as bad news. I looked over at Felix and he was looking at Edward a small growl coming from his chest.

I asked him what his problem was he refused to look at me instead he turned and stormed out of the room. I followed and we ended up in my room.

I confronted him again this time he grabbed me by the shoulders and told me that he was in love with me and would not let me choose someone who was so careless with my health as Edward had been.

Before I could even think off what to say to him, he pulled me into him and kissed me. But it was a kiss that scared me I had never been afraid of Felix until that moment. I used everything in me to push him away, instead I teleported from his side to the doorway where Edward caught me the last thing I remembered was the searing pain shooting through my head.

Bella's POV

Ok so Edward and Sarina was more than just friends there was something more growing between them? What was that I missed something.

"Instead I teleported from his side to the doorway where Edward caught me the last thing I remembered was the searing pain shooting through my head." did she just say teleported? Where did that come from, but Jake beet me to the question.

"Wait a minute teleported when did you get that power? Jake asked.

"It was a combination of all the powers I had obtained." Sarina answered him.

"Please let her continue." I looked to see everyone staring at me. But Sarina did as I asked.

"I woke a week later to find that everything had changed. The pain that I remembered that traveled from my head to my entire body had not been just from the use of my powers but was from Aro's decision to have Carlisle change me."

"They had waited for as long as Carlisle had dread, he changed me as a last resort. But my change was not all that was different. When I opened my eyes I had expected to see Felix at my side as usual but instead Aro, Edward and Carlisle was there. Aro had sent Felix away he was being punished for what he had caused me to do. I soon found that the gifts I had was much stronger, I barely even had think about what I wanted to do and it was done. I was out one night hunting when I came across the vampire who could see ones past, you know what happened."

"A few days later Aro came to me and said know that new for a fact that he did save me as a child, and again by changing me, he wanted to make sure that I would always be as happy as possible. He asked me to look into Edward's future, to see if he would make a good addition to the family at my side."

"I did as he asked but what I saw was not Edward, I saw a young man in a police uniform walk into a hospital room where his wife sat holding their newborn baby daughter. I broke from the vision shock my head than tried again this time I saw the baby rapidly growing and when she stopped she was laying in a meadow wrapped in some ones arms, I looked closely and was surprised to find that Edward was the one holding her. I could see the happiness they shared."

"I returned to the present and turned away from Aro, I looked out the nearby windows as he came up behind me taking me into his arms, he asked what I had saw to upset me. As I looked out the window I saw Edward in the garden, I knew that if I told Aro the truth he would be furious and I had to protect Edward no matter what."

"I told Aro that Edward would not make a good addition to the family, that he would be more trouble than any help. I was so relieved that he believed me. But before I could be to relieved the vision that hit me took my breath away. I saw Aro standing over Edward demanding to know why he would not marry me, why he would want to be apart of the family, but before he could answer Aro moved to the side and Felix stepped forward he ripped Edwards head off and throw it into the fireplace. And with that the vision ended.

"Aro noticed at once something was wrong he asked me about it but I told him I saw nothing important. I excused my self and left the room as fast as I could. I went to my room I looked out my window down into the garden below and saw Edward and reached out with my mind, I told him what Aro had asked of me, I told him what I saw from the second vision leaving out the first and that I thought he should get Carlisle and leave as soon as possible. That it was no longer safe for them there.

He did as I asked and they left that very day. When Aro asked me what had happened, I told him the truth that I didn't trust him to let them leave on there own. And that I would not have Edward harmed just because he would not join us. Aro was so angry, I had never seen that side of him, he actually made me afraid of him so afraid that I packed a bag and I left that night and I never returned."

"But I thought Aro believed you were dead?" Bella asked pulling me back.

"Yes he did. You see not to long after I left I came across a vampire burning pit, the Volturi used them to burn there enemies in, there was a hand lay just out side the flames I picked it up to toss in than realized it looked a lot like mine, I decided to place the family ring I wore onto this hand and tossed it into the flames. When they cleaned out the pit the would find it and see it was mine, Aro had it engraved just for me."

"I spent many years alone, only finding vampires with gifts. I knew that if Aro ever found me I would need as much power as I could get my hands on.

"I ran across Carlisle and the entire family about 60 years ago that's when I decided to change my last name to Cullen. And I was happy to find that Alice had meet Jasper and they were now apart of the family. And that Edward and I still had are connection of true friendship." she looked over at him and smiled I saw him return it.

"So what about Mason where does he come into your story?" Jake asked now standing and stretching.

"Perhaps we should leave that until tomorrow, so the others will be here. Besides Alice and the kids are on they're way home they will be here in about twenty minutes, and the boys are back to." I turned to the back door just in time to see Emmett push Jasper across the back lawn.

Esme's sudden appearance startled me I had forgotten she was even in the house. She was getting on to the boys for horsing around.

Than I could hear the sound of Rosalie's car coming up the drive. Before the car even cut off Nessie came running into the house with Mason at her side but jumped into Jakes arms, I saw her little hand go to the side of his face and I knew that she was showing him what had taken place today. And Mason was in Sarina's lap, he was glowing he was so happy.

Alice and Rose came in together both smiling. "Well I guess you were right, they really did need to come home to tell them." Alice was saying to Rose.

Mason was telling Sarina that Charlie wanted to take him fishing and he really wanted to go. Nessie had finally let Jake out of the vision and he was asking her when they where planning to go to La Push to fish.

I couldn't help but fill grateful to Sarina. If it had not been for her, none of this would be happening right now.


	2. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

**Esme's sudden arrival at the back door startled me, I had forgotten that she was still in house. She had went to clean up the kitchen from breakfast and had never return. But now that I noticed, I could smell something coming from the direction of the kitchen.**

"**Grandma, what smell's so good?" Nessie asked her, noticing the same to.**

"**Well I figured you, Jack, Mason and Sarina would be hungry so I made you meat lover pizza's." she suddenly looked over at Sarina worry covered her face. "Oh no, I never thought to ask, does he like meat lover pizza?"**

**Sarina giggled and Mason jumped off her lap and ran to Esme. "Aunt Esme I don't just like it I love it." He reached up for her to take him and she gladly obliged him.**

**She motioned for us to follow her as they moved into the dinning room. As I entered I saw that she had made twenty pizza's covered with different kinds of meat.**

"**Esme what did you do buy out the entire meat department." I asked her giggling.**

"**Bella come on, she just used our left over's, waste not want not." Emmett said and nearly fell into the floor with laughter when Jake and Nessie both growled at him.**

"**Sorry, bad joke." he said still laughing and holding his side.**

"**Emmett, off to living room with you." Esme said pointing toward the room. I'm not sure if it was the sound of disapproval in her voice or the look she gave him but his laughter suddenly cut off and he dropped his head and left the room.**

**Jake, Sarina and the kids sat at the table and began eating. The rest of us moved back into the living room to find Emmett setting in the far corner on the floor. He looked up at Esme and she laughed and shock her head yes. He jumped to his feet and walked over to her, "Sorry Mom. I'll work it." she hugged him and sent him to sit with Rose. **

**We all sat around and talked about Sarina's story. They asked me what I thought and I told them I wasn't sure I was still digesting it all. **

**The sound of someone walking into the room made me look up. Sarina came in with a huge smile on her face. "Esme that was the best pizza I have had in quite some time. You out did your self."**

"**Thank You dear. Are the other's enjoying it?"**

"**Yes they are. In fact they are have yet another contest to see who can eat the most pieces."**

"**Who's winning?" Emmett asked**

"**They were tied we I left. I asked Jake to keep an eye on them, but I would feel better if someone else could help him?" she asked as if though she didn't want help for Jake, but that she wanted someone to watch him. Of course Rose was all to eager, and Emmett went with her to see who was winning.**

"**Bella I would like to ask you a favor?"**

"**Me? Ok, what do you need?"**

"**I would like…to borrow your husband. For a private conversation." I could tell she was uncomfortable asking this. **

"**Why are you asking me for permission? Edward has hips own mind, he can do as he wants." I was trying to make her feel more at easy. But it hadn't worked.**

"**I just didn't want a replay of this morning. That's all."**

"**Oh. Right. I forgot about that. Well as I said Edward can do what he wants. I trust him, and you."**

"**I am very glade to hear that. Now than Edward may I speak with you, outside?"**

"**Of course." was all he said, he bent down and gently kissed me and than whispered in my ear, "I love you, don't worry." and than they were both gone.**

**I looked around to see my family staring at me I was sure they was waiting to see if I would go after them. Instead I took a deep breath and went to see who was winning the eating contest. Only to find it had turned into an eating war.**

**Jake was stuffing so much into his mouth he was hardly able to chew. And both of the kids look as if they would throw up if they eat another bite. Both Rose and Em was laughing at Jake I had to stop this or I would never get any piece tonight.**

"**Ok. That's enough. Jake your going to chock on that mouth full if your not careful. And you two your going to be sick, if you don't stop now. So off with you go play with Alice. They both left with Rose and Em following, Jake finally finished his mouth full and he helped me clean up.**

"**You know I was just about to win that?"**

"**What ever Jake." I was mad at him for letting it get out of hand, and for almost letting Nessie make herself sick.**

"**Are you mad at me?"**

"**YES." I growled at him.**

"**Why. What have I done?"**

"**I thought you loved Nessie..." **

**He interrupted me, "I do love her Bella, you know that I do."**

"**And yet here you are with your stupid contests and she's about to make her self sick just to show you she can keep up with you."**

"**I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to her."**

"**Let me guess, you were paying more attention to Mason to see if you could show him up? Jake, get over it, he's five for crying out loud." the anger was pushing me toward him and he took a step back. It must have been bad because I was suddenly filled with a calm that didn't fill natural. I turned to see Jasper and Carlisle standing in the doorway.**

**I turned to see Jake, his back was against the wall. I realized that I was slightly crouched and quickly stood up straight. I took a deep breath and while still looking at Jake I said, "Thanks Jasper, I'm alright now. You two can go. Jake I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me." I sat down in a chair by the table, and buried my head in my hands.**

**A very hot arm was suddenly wrapped around my shoulders. "Don't worry about it Bells, you were just mad at me because I was being stupid as usual. You know that I would never do anything to hurt Nessie…right?"**

**I took a deep breath and looked up at him, "Yeah I know you do. I just don't understand why your jealous of a five year old."**

"**It's not so much that I'm jealous, as I just don't like the fact they have such a connection. It's weird."**

"**Sure, two five year olds getting close is weird, but a five year old having a 17 year old friend that's a werewolf and in love with her that's normal?"**

**He looked at me and than laughed, "I see your point. But still I just have this feeling that something's up."**

"**Jake he's just a baby, there's nothing for you to worry about, ok?"**

"**Sure, sure." was all he said, and started cleaning again. I got up and helped him. We had just finished and was heading to the kitchen, when we heard Alice screaming in the living room.**

"**NO, NOOOOO. I WONT LET SARINA DO THIS."**

**Sarina POV**

**Edward and I left the house and ran to the field they used to play baseball.**

**He turned and looked at me, curiosity filled his eyes. "What do you want to talk about. And why here?"**

"**Because I wanted you to know about Mason before everyone else. I needed you to understand, so you can help them to."**

"**Sarina why are you blocking me? Wouldn't this be easer if you just showed me your thoughts?"**

"**Yeah, well…I wanted you prepared before I hit you with the truth. You see…Mason's…not what you think he is. He's not…actually…a normal human."**

"**What are you talking about, of course he is. His only scent is that of a human." I could still see the curiosity in his eyes but now there was also worry, and perhaps fear.**

"**You only smell human because I'm hiding his other scent. You see Mason is…half human, half vampire, like Nessie."**

"**What, why would you hid that from us? We of all people would be excepting of him."**

"**Edward you excepting him is not the problem. Excepting his parents is."**

"**Who…?" he began but I put up a hand to stop him.**

**I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened my mind to him. "Let me just show you."**

**It was four months ago I had been practicing with my different powers, trying to see what I could make happen by combining different ones. I never expected that I could open a portal to another world.**

**I was pulled through and found myself standing in the Cullen house, it was empty, all except for the screams that come from above me. I ran up the stairs to the screaming and found myself in what looked like a hospital room.**

**There lying in the bed was Bella, she was hooked to all kinds of machines and tubes filled with blood. I saw her stomach and could tell she was pregnant, she suddenly screamed again and grabbed at her belly. **

**I ran to her side at once, "Bella where is everyone?"**

"**Who…who…are…you? She whispered between gasps.**

"**Sarina I'm a friend, now where is Edward?"**

"**He…they…all are dead. The wolves killed them. I hid here…" she gasped for air again and than blacked out.**

**I saw her stomach move, there was a little hand pressing against it, and than she was ripped apart. I reached in and lifted the baby boy from her womb. He was beautiful, even covered in blood and other stuff he looked just like Edward. **

**The sound of Bella's voice made me remember her, I placed the baby in her outstretched arms and she smiled. She suddenly started to convulse and I placed him into the waiting crib. I held her down so she would not fall from the bed.**

**She looked at me and rasped her last words, "Please care for my son, he is now yours." and with that she was gone. **

**I was just about to try and save her, when I heard something crash through the front door, and a loud howl filled the air. **

**I grabbed the baby and concentrated, a portal opened in front of me again. I wasn't sure where it might lead but it had to be safer than it was here. I stepped through and was back where I had stared from. **

**I closed my mind again and opened my eyes to see Edward staring in complete shock at what he just saw.**

"**Edward say something, please."**

"**He's…my…son? From…another…world? But how?" he was barley able to get the word out.**

"**I'm not sure really. I had heard about other realities, but they there supposed to be different from one another not the same. But some how this one was." I shock my head, I was just as lost as he was about this part.**

"**So, he's mine and Bella's son? But not from this world?"**

"**Edward your repeating yourself."**

"**Huh? Oh, sorry I was…does he know? Is that why he's so comfortable with us and so close with Nessie?"**

"**Yes to it all, he remembered seeing his Bella before she died. And he asked me about it, so I told him the truth. That night he dreamt about the trouble coming your way and told me we had to help."**

"**He can see the future?"**

"**Not really, he has a connection to Nessie, he can tell when she's in danger. I think it has something to do with the fact, that in a strange way there twins."**

"**Twins, what are you talking about?"**

"**Edward, they were born at the same time. I looked into your mind last night to see how closely they were in age. I saw you removed Nessie from Bella as I was removing Mason."**

"**So than I guess they are like twins."**

"**Yep."**

"**WOW."**

"**So do you think you can help me explain it to the others? "Yeah, I think so. That is if I understand it by the time we get back. Wait a minute I just remembered something, you said this morning that your having problems seeing his future, what did that mean?"**

"**That's the real reason we're here. Right now all I see is his blinding light. And it's like someone is trying to block me. I need Alice to help me, I'm hoping that with are combined powers I will be able to get passed his light and the block to see what is going on."**

"**Do you think there's something wrong with him?"**

"**I hope not…but I'm really worried that there might be something…" I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes and I turned away from him. But he had saw them, he come up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. And whispered in my ear. **

"**Don't worry, whatever's going on we will all handle it. I promise."**

"**Thank you."**

**I turned to give him a hug, when he disappeared and the vision took over. **

**I was standing in the living room of the Cullen house and Alice was screaming at me, something about I was not getting between Edward and Bella and that I should just leave.**

**The vision ended and I was once again looking at Edward. I could tell that he had saw the vision to.**

"**What was that all about?" he asked**

"**I wish I knew. I hope you know that I'm not here to get between you and Bella. I mean why would I get you together just to separate you?" I was so upset that I started babbling and throwing my arms in the air.**

**He grabbed me around the shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "What do you mean you got us together?"**

"**Ah…Oh…later. Right now we need to get back to the house, and see what's going on." I pulled from his grip and ran toward the house, he was at my side in no time.**

**We found everyone in the living room waiting for us. I could see that they were all mad, but Bella and Alice was beyond mad they were furious. But before they could say anything Edward stepped in front of me.**

"**I know what you saw in your vision Alice. And you didn't get everything. Sarina was upset and I was just comforting her, that's all. Nothing happened."**

"**And nothing ever will." I said stepping around him. "I would never come between you, I love Edward but I also love you Bella, and Nessie to."**

"**So you don't want my daddy for yourself." Nessie asked me walking out from behind Jacob, Mason was at her side.**

"**Of course not sweetie." I told her, bending down and taking them both in my arms.**

"**I told you mommy would never do something like that." Mason said placing his hand on my cheek.**

"**What had you so upset dear, that Edward would need to comfort you?" Esme asked speaking for the first time.**

**I looked at Edward and he shock his head yes. With a deep breath I looked at them and said, "I need Alice's help. I can't see Mason's future. Something is blocking me"**

"**Blocking you, like I do?"**

"**Yes Bella I think so." I saw her staring at Mason, worry on her face. I could see she already cared for him, and she didn't even know the truth yet. **

"**Why do you think I could help?" Alice asked**

"**I'm hoping that are combined power will get us past what ever it is blocking me."**

"**I wonder…considering who his real mother is, could he being doing it? Edward asked.**

"**It could be possible." I hadn't really considered it, but it did make since.**

"**Wait a minute, you know who his real mother is?"**

"**Yes Bella, Sarina told me how Mason came to be a part of her life."**

**Everyone in the room asked in unisom, "Who is she?"**

**I smiled and looked at Bella, "You Bella, you're his biological mother."**

**So what do you think so far? Let me know by clicking that little green button and send me your reviews.**

let sleep take me over.


	3. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

"What did you just say?"

"Your Mason's real mother. Kind of."

"What do mean? How could that even be possible?" I had no ideal what she was talking about I had only one child and that was Nessie.

"Bella love please sit down, we have something to explain to you, to everyone." Edward took Nessie from Sarina and led me to the couch, Jake had already taken a place there and I sat next to him. Nessie climbed on to my lap so she could touch all three of us.

Sarina and Mason sat in front of me. "We already know that Nessie had the ability to show others what I am thinking." Sarina said "I would like it Nessie if you could help me again this time, I think if everyone saw it they would understand better. Will you help me."

"Yes, I will help you."

"Good. Now if everyone would come closer and touch someone in front of them."

Everyone did as they were asked. I held Nessie while Edward and Jake each took one of her hands. Carlisle placed his one hand on Jakes shoulder and Esme took his other, her free hand went to Rosalie hers to Emmett, his to Alice and finally Jasper placed his free hand on Edwards shoulder. Sarina with Mason on her lap placed her hands on Nessies legs.

"I must warn you Nessie that what I am about to show you will be hard to see. Any time you want to stop, you can. Are you ready."

"Yes."

With that Sarina closed her eyes and everything changed, I was no longer in the living room but in the woods. I saw Sarina standing in the middle of a field and a shivering portal was in front of her, she was pulled through and we were standing in the living room. The vision continued until Sarina and Mason was safely back in our world.

"Wow. That was a trip." Emmett replied and I smiled at his attempt to remove the tension that filled the air.

"It sure was." Jake agreed with him.

I wanted to look at the others to see what they were thinking, but I could not remove my eyes from Mason who was staring back at me with tears in his eyes.

Some how Nessie must have knew what we wanted, she moved over to Edwards lap and before I could move Mason was on mine, his arms wrapped around my neck and his head in my hair and I wrapped my arms around him, and leaned my head into his. I could here his quiet sobs and if I could have cried I would have.

I felt Edward lean in to us his arms wrapped around the three of us, and Nessie leaned into Mason holding on to him.

It was very quiet for a time, than a booming laughter filled the room. I looked over to where it was coming from in time to see Jake fall to the floor in hysterics.

"Jake what's wrong with you?" I asked afraid he was finally loosing it.

"I just got it…he's her brother…I was right …there was something else going on." It took him a while to get it all out, in between his laughter, but when he did I joined him as did everyone else.

"What did I miss while we were gone?" Sarina asked in confusion.

I pulled my self together to answer her, "Jake was having a problem with the connection the kids seemed to have. I told him he was jealous, but he denied it, saying he just knew there was something between them he just didn't know what. Now we all do."

Understanding crossed her face and she joined us in our laughter.

"There's something else you all should know." Edward said bring us out of the moment.

"What is it, is something wrong?"

"No love, it's just that Sarina read my mind to see when Nessie was born, and at the same time I was removing her from you, Sarina was removing Mason. She considers them to be twins in a way.

"Oh, well that would explain the age." Carlisle said stepping forward. He started asking Sarina random questions but I was to interested in the kids to listen.

"Nessie can I ask you something?"

"Sure mommy what is it?"

"Why did you move to your daddy's lap when you did?"

"Mason asked me to. He wanted you." she answered me as if the answer was staring me in the face.

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear his thoughts, when he wants me to."

"Humm…" I looked at Edward and saw he was in deep thought.

"What is it?" I asked him

"I wonder, Mason do you think you can keep me out of your head?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it. I could try, if you want me to."

"Please try, I want to see if I may be on the right track about something."

"Ok." he looked at Edward and smiled.

"You didn't hear that?"

"No I didn't hear anything from you."

"I was thinking about going finishing with Charlie. And if we were going to tell him that I'm his grandson?" he had a twinkle in his eye as he talked about Charlie.

"I'm not sure if we should just yet sweetie. It maybe to much for him." I answered.

"No it want mommy, grandpa told us that he wished he had a grandson like Mason, that he wished he was my brother." Nessie was beaming she was so happy.

I looked at Edward and he at me, than we both looked at the kids. "Nessie, did you already know this. That Mason was your brother?"

"Yeah, he kind of told me today at grandpa's. He told me in my head, that way daddy wouldn't hear."

"Why did you keep it from us?"

"Because momm…she told me that she wanted to tell Edward first." Mason looked over at Sarina than back at me, confusion was clear in his eyes.

"Mason it's ok. Sarina has raised you as her own she's your mommy I know that. And I'm alright with you calling her that."

"It's not that, I was just wondering if you would mind me calling you both mommy, and Edward daddy?"

"Sweetie you can call me what ever you are most comfortable with, I'm just so happy that I know you."

He hugged me again, and than he moved around Nessie putting her on my lap, and he hugged Edward. "I have to be the luckiest boy in the world. I have two great moms, a great dad, a wonderful sister. And a whole new family to get to know." I reached over and again we were all holding onto one another.

I had not thought my life could be any greater than it was, now I knew better. I had a son, and he was wonderful just like my daughter.

"I love you mommy." Mason said into my hair, and the dry sobs took me over.

Sarina's POV

"I love you mommy." I heard Mason's muffled voice. I turned to see his face buried in Bella's hair as he was wrapped in a hug by his parents and his sister. My sudden smile caught Carlisle's attention and he turned to see them.

"Well I guess it's time that we welcome the newest member to are family" he said getting everyone's attention.

"Bout time." Emmett said bounding over to the couch his arms out stretched. "Sorry Bella but its Uncle Emmett time." He reached down and pulled Mason into a big bear hug. "Now I have one of each to spoil." he laughed.

"Ok, Ok. Hand over my new nephew now, and your live to see another day." Rosalie said stepping up to Emmett, how immediately handed Mason to her. Smiling he turned to the rest of us, "Hey I don't mess with my wife. Especially when it comes to kids."

Everyone laughed while Rose held Mason close to her. I could see his glow start to brighten. Before I knew it, Alice had him followed by Jasper, and than Esme and Carlisle. By the time they were finished and he was back in my arms he was glowing as bright as a full moon at midnight.

"Happy sweetie?" I asked him with a giggle.

"Yes I am. But I could be happier." he answered and looked over at Jacob who was standing by the staircase.

"You want me…to welcome you? Aren't you discussed by me" Jake asked confused.

"Your silly Jake. I love you…because Nessie does and that makes you a part of my new family. So…" he smiled and reached out to him.

Jake still looked confused but he walked over and carefully took Mason from me. "Don't worry I want bite." Mason said with a smirk and a quick wink. And than wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and squeezed with everything he had. Jake smiled and hugged him backed.

Mason suddenly pushed away and looked over at Nessie and she fell into Edwards lap laughing.

"What did he say?" Bella asked her.

"I told her she was right, he is like setting almost in a fire." everyone busted out laughing.

Carlisle walked over to me and nodded for the back door, as we walked outside I looked back to see Mason back on Bella's lap, "Sarina, I have a question about what Mason said, about biting, is he…"

"Venoms?"

"Well…yes."

"Yes Carlisle he is. And by the way, you can ask me anything you want to know about him. I'll tell you everything."

"Does hunt, like us."

"Yes, he's just like Nessie in every way, except for the venom, and his power of course."

"Of course. About that, can you tell me some more about his power."

We had walked over to the edge of the porch and sat down. I took a deep breath and began telling him Mason's story.


	4. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sarina's POV

I showed Carlisle my memories of the day Mason was born, we had just stepped back into this world. I had no ideal what to expect, but when he started to grow faster than I could keep up, I looked into his future and saw him fully grown in seven years and at the age of seventeen, he was brilliant and beautiful.

I closed the memories and look at Carlisle, I could fill the tears swelling up in my eyes, "Sorry." I sniffed and whipped my eyes.

"What's wrong Sarina?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"My last vision of his future was three weeks ago. And now all I see is a blinding white light, I can't get around it. I'm scared something bad is going to happen" my head fell into my hands as the tears began to fall. I had expected him to take me in his arms, but instead I felt familiar small hands wrap around my neck from behind as a small body pressed against my back.

"Don't cry mommy, everything will be fine. You'll see. I'm sure Aunt Alice will be able to help." I turned to look at Mason, and couldn't help but fill hope.

"I know sweetie, your right." I whipped my eyes and took him in my arms, setting him on my lap. I saw that everyone had joined us. There faces showed the same fear I felt.

"He is right about one thing Sarina, I will help in anyway I can." Alice said setting beside me.

"Thank you Alice, you have no ideal how much that means to me."

"I don't mean to interrupt but maybe we should continue this in the morning." Bella whispered leaning over my shoulder and pointing to Mason.

I looked down at him and he was curled up on my lap fast asleep. When I looked back at her I could see Jake holding Nessie who was curled up just like Mason and also asleep.

"Hum, maybe they really are twins." I looked to see Emmett glancing between the two kids.

I smiled at him and shock my head, "Bella's right, this can wait till morning. They need there sleep and so do Jake and I."

"Actually, I was going to check in with Seth and Leah, after I got Nessie to be."

"I'll take her , you go check in." Edward reached over and Jake handed her to him. Than took off into the trees. I could hear the rustle of the bushes as the others joined him.

Nessie stirred in Edwards arms and sleepily whispered, "Mason…home…with…me?" I smiled at her, even in her sleep she wanted to be close to her brother.

"Bella could you take Mason home with you? I think they would both sleep better if they'll together."

"Of course I'll take him, if your sure you don't…need him with you?" she phrased her wording carefully.

"I'll be fine, knowing he's with you." I stood and handed Mason to her. She smiled and than they left handing to the cottage.

I excused myself and went upstairs to Edwards old room. This had been the longest and hardest day I had had in a very long time. But knowing that Mason was safe for now was enough for me to finally get a true good nights sleep.

Edward's POV

As soon as we put the kids in bed, they turned to face each other. Nessie reached out with her small hand and Mason took it.

My head was suddenly filled with colorful swirls that surrounded each member of the family. And the kids where running through the house laughing and as happy as they could be.

I closed my mind to their dreams, and walked toward mine and Bella's room. I saw her laying in our bed watching me. The smile on her face told me everything I needed to know. Tonight would be the happiest we had been yet.

Bella's POV

I left Edward with the kids to get ready for bed. As I laid down I looked out the door and saw him standing in Nessie's doorframe. I could tell from the look on his face he was seeing into their dreams.

He turned toward me and walked in shutting the door behind him. The smile on my face was all that he need to know that I needed him at my side.

Jake's POV

I returned to the cottage and slid open the window and climbed inside. Nessie and Mason was sound to sleep facing each other and holding hands.

I could hear light muffled sounds coming from the other bedroom, but ignored them.

I climbed onto the air mattress and tried to sleep. But my conversation with Seth and Leah kept swimming in my head.

"_Is it really true, is Mason Nessie's brother." _

"_Yeah Seth he is."_

"_How can that be though? I mean another reality? Really?_

"_Leah I have no ideal about other realities. All I do know is that he is her brother."_

"_So what do now?"_

"_Seth could you to go home, check on your mom. Tell Sam what's going on. See if he still wants to meet with Sarina, and if so when."_

"_Ok. What about Leah?"_

"_I'm staying here. Unless you want me to leave?"_

"_No you can stay if you want. But you might want to get some sleep. I don't think anything is going to happen, not with Sarina around." _

"_Sounds good to me. As long as your sure."_

I told her I was so Seth left and she went into the woods to find her rolled up sleeping bag.

But I wasn't really that sure of how safe we were. I still had a strange felling inside that something bad was still headed our way. What I had no ideal. I just hoped we would be able to win against it.

If something was coming I would need all the strength I could get. My eyes began to drop and I


	5. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sarina's POV

The light shinning in the window woke me from my deep sleep. I opened my eyes to see the sun shinning in. It was an odd thing to see, the sun seldom shined this bright in Forks. But no sooner than that thought crossed my mind the clouds covered it again and the light was gone.

I stretched and worked the kinks out of my neck and back. I looked at my watch and saw it was 10:30am. Wow I was more tired than I realized.

As I got out off bed the sound of laughter filled the room. I reached out with my mind to Esme and saw through hers that Edward, Bella and Jake was just coming in with the kids.

Jake was caring Nessie on his back and Mason was on Edwards. Bella had a basket filled with wild

flowers and what looked like blackberries.

I saw some clothes laying at the end of the bed with a letter on top. It was from Alice she had ordered new clothes for me and Mason, and had taken the liberty to lay some out for me.

I shock my head in amusement, I dressed in the black jeans and black lace shirt with black tank top and went down stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom Alice rushed to my side.

"Sooo…what do you think? Is it ok?" she asked motioning with her hands at my new clothes.

"There great Alice. Thank You."

"Wait till you see Mason, he's so…" before she could finish he ran into the room and jumped into my arms.

"Mommy look at what Aunt Alice got me. Are they cool or what." I had to laugh he was mimicking Alice perfectly motioning with his hands at his new outfit.

"Yes sweetie, you look adorable." he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and Nike shoes.

"Alice let Sarina come and eat." Esme said from the dinning room.

As we walked in I saw Bella and Rose setting food on the table. Bella had a plate full of blackberry pancake's, and Rose had a plate of blackberry muffins.

"We kind of over did it on the whole blackberry thing." Rose said with a smile. As she nudged Bella.

"Sorry. The kids were having fun. I didn't have the heart to stop them. Until there was no more berry's to pick." she replied while nudging her back.

"You took the kids berry picking this morning?" I said while setting Mason in one chair and taking the one next to him. Nessie ran in and sat on his other side and Jake on hers.

"Yeah, they were up about 8:00 and Nessie wanted berries, Esme had none so we went picking."

"Did you have fun Mason?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Especially when the bear came at us." he replied with excitement.

"Bear. You ran into a bear?" I fought to control my voice but the fear in me was winning.

"Don't worry I took care of it." Emmett said coming into the room, he was covered in mud and twigs, and I could smell blood on his tattered clothes. There was three large slashes down the chest of his shirt.

"Emmett Cullen, you get your muddy self back outside!" Esme yelled at him as she come into the room.

"Sorry mom." he dropped his head and headed for the back door and she followed him.

"I was just picking the last berry when a loud growl come out of no where. I immediately took a defensive stance in front of the kids. The bear come out of the trees and rushed toward us." Bella informed me.

But before it got close Emmett jumped in front of me and tackled the bear. They fell over the hill side and Jasper went after them. Edward arrived and come home with us." Bella sat in the seat next me.

"How did Emmett beat Edward to you?"

"Alice had a vision of the bear, and Emmet and Jasper was here with her. She had to go to the garage to get Edward. And Jake saw him take off and followed him. I'm sorry Sarina, I will be more careful for now on." her face fell and I could tell she was afraid I would take Mason from her.

"Bella don't be silly. I saw what you remembered and the bear was down wind from you, you had know ideal it was coming. I trust you."

"Well at least she's not apologizing for trying to kill you. Like yesterday morning." Jake said with a mouth full.

"Very funny." Both Bella and I said together, and we all laughed even the kids.

After we were finished Jake took Nessie and Mason outside to play. I watched as they played leap frog. Just as Nessie leaped over Mason and landed on the ground she took off into the tree line laughing, I was about to say something to Jake when I her thoughts filled my mind.

Seth came bounding out of the trees with Nessie on his shoulder.

"Seth come see. Meet Mason my brother." her smile reached from ear to ear.

She introduced Seth and Mason than they went off playing while Seth talked to Jake. When they was done Seth went into the woods than returned as a wolf.

He bent down for the kids to climb on and was giving them rides as Jake walked up to me.

"Did you here what he said?"

"No."

"Really?" he looked suspicious.

"Yes, really. I don't listen to everything Jake. I only do it if I think I'm being lied to."

"Oh. Well…he talked to Sam this morning. He wants to know if you would meet him tonight so you can talk."

"I can't tonight, I don't know what will happen once Alice and I begin looking into Mason's future.

But if he's willing, I will meet him in the baseball field tomorrow night at 8:00."

"I'll have Seth ask him. But I'm sure it will ok." he went back to Seth and took Nessie and Mason in his arms. He told Seth the change in plans and sent him back to Sam. This time the kids got him to play duck-duck goose.

I went back inside and found that everyone but Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella had went off to do there own things.

"So I guess it's time?" Alice asked looking up at me

"I think the sooner the better. Don't you?" I sat on the floor and she joined me. With a wave of my hand several pillows surrounded us.

"What's with the pillows?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Just a precaution. Don't worry." and with that he shock his head and sat down behind Alice. Edward sat behind me and Bella sat between them.

"Ready?" Alice smiled

"Ready." I smiled back. And we took each others hands, closed our eyes and thought of Mason.

The light began to fell our sight, and the longer we held on to it the brighter it got. I felt a hand suddenly on my shoulder and than it was as if I was walking through the light and found myself standing in the middle of a meadow.

A caught a movement from the corner of my eye and turned to see Alice and Bella standing next to me.

_Bella…what…how? _I had no ideal what was going on.

Alice POV

_I really don't know. I just had this felling that I could help you. So I reached out and put my hand on your shoulder while wrapping my shield around you and Alice. And here we are. _Bella said pointing to the field.

_I think I may understand. _I said stepping forward. They looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

_I was just remembering what Edward said. About Mason having Bella's ability to shield. _

_What about it? _They both asked.

_Could it be possible that Bella was able to get through because of her shield, maybe it linked to his?_

_Humm,…_Sarina rubbed her chin. _You maybe right Alice. Bella could you try something for me?_

_Just tell me what to do. _I knew Bella would do anything if it meant saving her son.

_Close your eyes and reach out your shield looking for only Mason. If you find him wrap him, your shield around him closing off his power of light. _Sarina explained.

_I'll give it everything I have. _At that she closed her eyes.

Bella's POV

I closed my eyes and concentrated, I could feel my shield push its way across the field, after about 20 seconds of finding nothing I was getting scared that I may not be able to reach him.

I was just about to let go and ask Sarina for help when I found him. He was standing at the far edge of the field, I wrapped my shield around him and held it to him as if it was my arms holding him.

I must have scared him for his eyes flashed opened and looked straight at me. At first he looked scared, than curious. Before I could say anything the little boy I knew him as changed before my eyes, he grew into a full grown young man.

_Who are you!? _He asked. Confusion filling his tone.

_Mason its me, Bella your mom. _

_No your not. You can't be. My mom is right here. _He turned to his left and the light dimmed, what I saw took my breath away. But before I could ask him what happened, my shield broke and crashed into me so hard I found myself laying on the ground six feet away from both Alice and Sarina, who was looking at me in shock.

_Bella what happened? _They both asked rushing to my side.

_I'm not sure. _

_Did you find Mason? _Sarina asked fear clearly in her voice.

_Yes, I found him, he was as he is now but than grew to a young man he was so confused. He asked who I was and when I told him, he said that I couldn't be and looked to his left and… _I shock my head at the memory of what I had saw. I still couldn't believe it.

_Bella what did he show? _Alice asked helping me up.

_Me...both of you….everyone. We were all frozen in place. But… _I took a deep breath and looked at them readying myself for what they may do. _But we wasn't alone…Jane and Alec was there too…also frozen in place._

Please review and tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

_What? How can that be? What does it mean? _Alice was throwing out all the questions that was still swimming in my own head.

_I think I know. _Sarina said her head hung as if in shame.

_What are you thinking? _I asked.

_Mason and you share the gift of shielding so I believe he used his shield to push yours away. And since he was fully grown than it goes with out saying that in just a few years they find out and come for him._

_What about all us being frozen? _I asked her.

_As you know, Alec has that gift. I assume I must have tapped into it just in time to freeze them along with us. And Mason is using his light to keep the others from finding us._

_I'm going to try and reach him again. We need to know what happened for sure. _I could tell they were going to try and talk me out of it but I was faster I throw out my shield in the direction Mason was the last time and I found him still there.

_Mason I need to talk to. _I figured if I got right down to it he wouldn't be able to get rid of me again. _I am Bella, I'm hear with your mom and Alice remember we looked into your future._

_I…I remember. I remember that day. _He looked at me and a crooked smile just like Edwards appeared.

_Mason I needed to know what happened, how did this come to be?_

_It was our birthday, mine and Nessie's, we was turning technically 7 but everyone was celebrating 17. We had just blown out the candles when Aunt Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming. We had two hours before there arrival._

_We came here to met them, we had no ideal why they was returning at this time, but still we had to see what they wanted._

_As they came out of the forest mom and dad read there minds and immediately took up protective stances, everyone else followed. They didn't hear Alec and Jane until it was to late._

_They had taken up an advance in a different direction than the others to take us by surprise. When they was close enough, Alec attacked with his ability._

_You, mom and me were the only ones left standing. Are shields could not pass what they had already done. It was to late._

_Mom told me to shine some light on the others, to hid us. You and she went to try and stop Alec and Jane but before you even moved I saw Jane take Alec's hand and suddenly they all stopped. _

_I knew I had to protect my family so I dove into the light and brightened everything around us. The other's can't see so where safe. _

He finally looked at me, I could now see his tired eyes. I looked around and realized someone was missing.

_Mason where's the pack? _

_I sent them away._

_You what? How, why?_

_Just before I wrapped the light I heard Jake and the others coming, I used the light to block them out. The other Volturi are wrapped in my light and can't get out and can't get to us either._

_Mason how long have you been doing this?_

_I'm not sure…but its been awhile that much know._

_I'm going back now, I promise we will find away to keep this from happening._

_I know you will. And mom…I love you, tell everyone else that I love them to._

_I will sweetheart and we all love you to. _With that I released the shield and found the others looking at me. I filled them in on what Mason had said. Alice looked like she could cry. And Sarina looked…happy? _What are you thinking? _I asked her.

_I know how to save us. _As she said this she moved closer to us and grabbed us by the shoulders and we was suddenly pulled back to the present.

Sorry this chapter was short, I have a lot going on with kids and school. As always please review and tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Edwards's POV

It had been almost an hour since the girls had went into the vision and I was still couldn't believe that at the last second Bella had grabbed a hold of Sarina and drove into the vision with them.

It was driving me crazy that I couldn't hear what was going on. I didn't know if Sarina, Bella or the both of them was blocking me, and the longer they took the crazier I got.

Jasper was tiring to calm me but with no luck. I wanted to go and look in on the kids but I was afraid that the vision would end and Bella would need me.

When she joined them I took a seat behind her and Carlisle had took my place behind Sarina.

I had finally had enough and in a last effort I was going to yell at them when Bella suddenly fell back into me, Alice into Jasper and Sarina into Carlisle.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked Alice but she never spoke, she just looked at Sarina, and I saw that Bella was doing the same. After a few minutes Bella sat up and spoke to Sarina.

"Your leaving." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes."

"What about Mason? What will it do to him to be taken…" Sarina placed her hand on Bella's shoulder to calm her.

"Bella, I'm leaving not Mason. He will stay here with his family. He is never to know where I am going."

"Where are you going?" I asked and for the first time they seemed to notice that they were not alone.

"To stop the future from happening." the look she gave me was filed with anger and hatred, I knew it wasn't directed at me but at what ever she had saw.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"The end the Cullen family as you know it." before I could ask her what she meant, she was up and out the door holding Mason close to her chest.

"What did you all see?" I asked looking between Alice and Bella.

"Like Sarina said…"Bella begin and than stopped, looking at Alice "The End!" they finished together.

Sorry this chapter was short, I wanted to move on with a different twist. ..

Remember in chapter 13 Sarina said she had saw Bella and Edwards future together. And than in chapter 14 something about her getting them together. Well you'll have to read the next chapter to see what truly happened.

As always please review and tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Edward's POV

"The End!" Alice and Bella answered together. I don't know why but Sarina was blocking Alice from me. I couldn't hear what was she was thinking.

That's when I realized that Sarina was hiding something and I needed to find out what.

I made sure Bella was ok and left to talk to Sarina. As I stepped off the porch Nessie came running up to me with wild flowers in her hands and a huge smile on her face.

"Do you think mommy will like these?" she asked jumping into my arms. I gave her a hug and told her that she would love them. I saw Sarina handed Mason over to Jacob who was heading over to us.

"Come on Nessie I'll take in to Bella." he said as he reached for her. After they were inside I looked to see Sarina staring at me.

_Baseball field…now! _she thought to me. And disappeared into the forest. I ran after her and we didn't stop or say anything until we were in the field.

"Sarina what is going on?"

She looked away from me as if deep in thought. Than slowly she turned and with a deep breath said "The vision told us that in a few short years the Volturi will return. Somehow they find a way to join there powers to freeze all of us except Mason. He uses his light ability to shield and protect us." she looked away again deep in thought.

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to stop them." she said still looking away from me.

"How?"

"The only way I can. I'm going to kill Aro and take my place as ruler."

I didn't know what to say, I just stood there in shock.

"Edward…before I go…there's something you need to know." I looked over to see her now sitting on a log.

"What is it?" I asked moving to sit beside her.

"Do you remember what I said about seeing your future with Bella and than later I said that I got you two together?"

"Yeah, you said that you would explain that later?"

"Well the thing is, I never stopped looking into that future. I even…um...interfered a little." she said the last with a shy smile while scratching the side of her head.

"What do you mean by…interfered."

"Well… as you know Bella was always getting hurt, there was several times that it could have been a lot worse than it was. But luckily I was watching, and got to her every time she needed me, until she was old enough to remember, so I had to be even more careful."

"Than when she finally meat you, I thought my days of protecting her was over. But of course you had to loose control over her scent and took off for Alaska." she looked up at me rolled her eyes and shock her head.

"So of course I had to go after you. Did you ever wonder why no matter what you did you could never get the sight of her eyes out of your head? Or why you seemed to be pulled toward her no matter how hard you tried to fight it?"

I was so surprised by her questions that all I could mange to say was yes.

My weak answer made her laugh. "You should know that I was the one that kept her face in your mind at all times. Now that I think of it I'm not happy that you thought of me as a hug-faced fate, or a foolish and reckless angel either.

But the fact that you came to think of yourself as her vampire angel, now that made me nearly fall off the rock I was standing on that night. I couldn't believe that you thought I had just propelled her into your path. I mean come on Edward don't you have any trust in yourself control?"

"I did until Bella came into my life. And than I had to retrain myself so I could take care of her but still be strong enough to do so." I was looking off into the forest remembering everything I had done to be with Bella when a certain time came to mine.

"I have a few questions for you." Before she could deny me I continued, "Did you have anything to do with the ice that Tyler Crawly hit? And what about James and his coven was you involved than?" my voice was starting to raise in anger as I realized that she could be responsible for Bella nearly loosing her life more than once. I turned to see her shocked face.

"Edward…I…."she took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "Edward I was the one who caused the ice, but in my defense I knew you would save her. I knew it would be the first step in getting her to see that you was more than human. But as for James, I didn't see that one coming, until it was to late. You had already killed him and saved her, by the time I got there."

"And by the way I could have killed you when you left her that day in the woods. It was so hard for me to stay in the shadows and just watch you destroy the both of you, but I knew it would work out in the end." she final looked up at me and gave me a slight smile.

"So you really did everything to get us together and keep us together didn't you?"

"Yep." when she popped the "p" I laughed and she joined me. But than she stopped and went very quite when she did speak again she was very sad.

"Edward I have to go soon. I know that Mason will miss me and I him but he will be safer here with his family."

"Sarina you know you don't have to leave, we will find another way to stop them." but she just shook her head no.

"I'm going and that's it. But first I want to see Mason again and try and explain why I'm leaving." the sadness still filled her voice.

"I'll miss you." I said moving closer to her and wrapping my arm around her.

"And I you, my old friend." she leaned up and kissed my check. "I am ready to go back. Unless you have something else to ask?"

"Nothing I can think of." I was confused I had no ideal what she was talking about. I looked at her when she sighed and stood up.

"I'm sure it will come to you in good time." and with that she once again disappeared into the forest.

Ok if any of you are wondering where the whole seeing Bella's eyes all the time and the name calling came from than check out Stephenie Meyer's website and see her posted chapters of Midnight Sun.

As always please review and tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The whole way back to the house Sarina's last question kept ringing in my head. "Unless you have something else to ask?" And when I said no her only answer was "I'm sure it will come to you in good time." What and the heck did she mean? What was I not getting?

Than just as we reached the house Alice's thoughts hit me.

_What will happen to Sarina if she kills Aro and takes over the Volturi, why can't I see anything?_

She was very upset that her visions as being blocked. I knew there was only one reason why Alice couldn't see. Sarina was blocking her, therefore she must know that Alice would not like what she saw. At thought I know what my next question would be.

I reached out and grabbed Sarina by the arm while letting her read my mind. _Sarina stop, I know what to ask you. _She stopped just at the bottom of the back steps. An amused look on her face.

_Well it's about time. I thought you would get it before Alice filled in the blanks for you. _I didn't have time for her jokes I needed answers.

_What will happen if you kill Aro and take over his place on the thrown. _

_Not if Edward, when I kill Aro. I will take his place and I will make them better. Those who do not want to follow me will follow him. I will not allow them to wonder free and chance them coming after my only real family. _

_But what will it do to you. To take on such a responsibility, one that you never wanted._

_Edward. I…I don't know. I just have to trust in myself that I'm strong enough to keep it from consuming and turning me._

_You know you can always return here to us. Or where ever we may be. There will always be a place for you in are family._

_Yes I do know that. That will be the one thing that will help me to do what I have to do. Now lets go inside I have some good-bye to say. _And with that she was inside and scooping Mason and Nessie into her arms.

Bella was outside and in my arms in a flash. "Are you all right?" she asked though my shirt.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"The look on you face just now was as if your heart was about to break, if it could that is." I smoothed out her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just worried about what she is going to do. And what it may do to her."

"I'm worried to. I know I haven't known her long but she has become like a another sister to me." I looked down into her eyes and saw my own worries and fear echoed in them.

Before I could say anything else Sarina's voice was in my head. _Edward I need you and Bella Mason isn't taking this well._

I kissed her forehead and than gave her my crocked smile and said, "We have to worry about Mason right now, he is more upset than she thought he would be." I took her hand and just as we reached the door a blinding white light filled the house.

Bella's POV

Edward kissed my forehead and than gave me my crocked smile and said, "We have to worry about Mason right now, he is more upset than she thought he would be." He took my hand and just as we reached the door a blinding white light filled the house.

"I closed my eyes and immediately reached out with my shield. I found Mason standing in the middle of the living room. He was mumbling something I couldn't make out . I moved closer and his mumbles became clear.

"I'll blind her, than she can't leave." he just kept say it over and over.

"Mason, sweetie what are you doing?" at the sound of my voice he jumped.

"Momma? How…how did you get here?" he looked beyond confused.

"I wrapped my shield over you, now what's going on?"

"Mommy doesn't want me anymore. She's leaving me here all alone." I moved to stand in front of him. I bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Mason that's not true. She loves you more than you will ever know. And you won't be alone, you'll have your sister, your aunts, your uncles, your grandparents, your dad and…your have me." I could feel the tears building in my eyes. But it was the ones that was falling from his that made me grab him and pull him into me.

"Sweetie you will never be alone. O promise you. No matter what you will always have me."

"I know momma. I'm just gone to miss her so much." he sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"I have an idea. What do you say if we keep you so busy that you won't have anytime to think about anything than makes you sad. And the first thing that you'll do is go fishing this weekend with your grandpa Charlie." a small smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"You mean we can tell him. That I'm his grandson?" he whispered.

"That's exactly what I mean." My smile widened at the twinkle in his eyes. "But before we can do that, you have to let go of the light and let your mom take care of what she has to do."

"Will you stay with me, when I say good-bye?"

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to."

With another sniff he nodded at me and than wrapped his arms around my neck. The light around us began to fade and I could once again see my surrounding's.

"Mason, Bella!" Sarina cried and fell to the floor in front of me. "Our you alright?" she asked looking at me, I just nodded. But Mason released his hold on me and turned to face her.

"Mommy I love you and I will miss you. But I'll be OK. I have my family to take care of me, and momma said we would even tell Charlie who I'm."

"I love you to baby. And I'm glad to hear about Charlie. Will you do something for me?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Every night when you go to bed dream of all the exciting things you did that day, I'll be watching. That way I knew everything that you've been into."

"Sure mommy that will be easy. Momma said she's going to keep me so busy that I want have time to think about what upsets me. But knowing you'll be watching will help to." he climbed from my lap and onto hers. I saw the tears that she tried to hid.

I moved over to the couch and sat down beside Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we watched Sarina kiss Mason good-bye. As she was saying good-bye to everyone else he moved on to my lap and held Edwards hand.

Sarina finished with her good-byes and than asked Jacob to tell Sam that her word was still good. As long as she was around no harm would come to the pack.

Before leaving she looked straight at Edward and I could tell they were having a private conversation. But it wasn't the privacy that disturbed me, it was the look of pain that Edward was trying to hid but I knew him to well. After they were finished Sarina movie to the back door.

The family followed her out and with one final way good-by. A gust of wind and light surrounded her and than it and she was gone.

That night the kids stayed at the big house. Mason wanted to be surrounded by as much family as possible he had even climbed onto Rose's lap and fell fast asleep.

I took the time to take Edward to the field. I had to know what Sarina had said to upset him so.

"Bella what's wrong? Why did you want to came all the way out here?"

"Because I saw Sarina looking at you and the pain that went across your face. What did she say to you?" he looked away from me than with a deep breath he answered.

"She's not coming back any time soon. And that we are not to contact her unless it is absolutely necessary."

"What? I …I …" I couldn't get the words out. I was so surprised that she would cut her self off from Mason. Edward could see how upset I was he just pulled me into a hug and held me.

As we ran back to the house I couldn't help but wonder what I would tell Mason if he ever asked why he hadn't heard from Sarina. As we entered the house I found Nessie on Jakes lap fast asleep and Mason still curled up on Rose's lap. I walked over to her and she handed him to me.

As Edward carried Nessie to is old room I carried Mason, just as I was laying him down his eyes opend and he was staring straight into mine.

"I love you mommy." he whispered than kissed me on the check and rolled over to hold Nessie's hand. At that moment my worries over what to tell him disappeared. All that mattered was that he was here with me and our family and we were all safe.

The End

So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know


End file.
